Forget Me Not
by Myari
Summary: Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were. Sequel: Keep Me In Your Memory
1. Chapter 1

**You can also find this story on AO3 (Archiveofourown)**

* * *

 **Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter one- Vanishing Glass**

Evil laughter. A scream. A bright green light. Heat. Thick Smoke. A bushy head. Large, bushy arms. A deep, scratchy voice. A warm blanket. A loud rumble. A rush of wind. Hushed words. Hard ground. Silence.

"Up!" Two pairs of eyes; one an ocean blue, the other an emerald green; shot open as the shrill voice cut into the dream the two boys were having. "Get up!" The boys' aunt shrieked as she rapped on the door as the blue haired boy silently sighed as he grabbed his glasses and sat up on his cot. "Now!"

Haiden, the blue eyed boy, ran his hand through his unruly black hair trying to tame it some what as his eyes were drawn to his twin brother, Harry, as he silently crawled out from underneath the cot. Haiden watched as Harry curled up in front of the door with his legs pulled to his chest and his emerald green eyes look up at him. Haiden glanced away from his brother's eyes that seemed unnaturally large, but maybe it was because of how small Harry was compared to him, and he wasn't very large himself.

Haiden nearly jumped in fright when their aunt rapped on the door again. "Are you up yet?" She demanded.

"Nearly." Haiden called back knowing that his brother wouldn't seeing as Harry barely spoke out of fear of being punished. It seemed that whenever Harry opened his mouth something strange always happened.

"Well hurry up! I want Harry to look after the bacon, and don't you dare let it burn!" Their aunt snapped through the door and Harry nodded even though she could not see him. "I want everything to be perfect for Duddy's birthday." At that Haiden accidentally let a groan slip. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Haiden called back quickly, not wanting either him nor his brother to be beaten, especially not today. If they did anything to warrant a beating today it would be ten times worse than a normal beating. Today was special. Haiden let his eyes fall to his brother who had his chin resting on knees and was playing with a spider. The twins had no problem with spiders seeing as the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where they slept.

With a silent sigh, Haiden began to search the small space for their socks as he kept an eye on his brother. He didn't need his brother accidentally doing something that would cause them to be in trouble and thus getting a beating. Haiden knew his brother never actually tried getting them in trouble, but it seemed that the more Harry tried not to get into trouble, the more trouble he seemed to get them in. And Haiden would not allow that to happen today.

"Here." Haiden whispered to his brother as he handed him the nicest pair of socks they own, this pair of socks only had six holes in them. Harry took the socks from his brother with a silent nod of thanks before gently pushing the spider away from him and slipped the socks on, wiggling his big toe as it stuck out of a hole while taking Haiden and his shoes from their spot and handing his brother his shoes. "Ready?" Haiden asked after they had slipped their shoes on. After another silent nod from Harry, Haiden opened the cupboard door.

As quickly as Harry could, he slipped past his brother and lead them down the hall to the kitchen. "Don't you dare burn them." His aunt hissed at him when he took the pan from her allowing her to leave the room. Harry looked over his shoulder to his twin to see him standing out of the way by the kitchen door looking at the table that was covered with their cousin Dudley's birthday presents. Harry looked back at the bacon, flipping them, before looking over his other shoulder to the table.

From the looks of it, Dudley had gotten the new computer he had wanted, along with the second television and the racing bike. The reason why Dudley wanted a racing bike Haiden and Harry still remained a mystery to Haiden and Harry seeing as their cousin was very fat and hated exercise, unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Haiden, he had tried to make Harry a bunching bag, but could never catch him.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Haiden and Harry had always been small and skinny for their age, with Harry being the smaller of the two. The two looked smaller and skinnier than they actually were because all they were given to wear were old clothes of Dudley's. Dudley was about four times bigger then they were.

Haiden and Harry both had thin faces, knobbly knees, and black hair. Harry had large, bright emerald green eyes. Haiden, on the other hand, had dull ocean blue eyes that were hidden behind round glasses that were held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the time Dudley punched him on the nose. Haiden also had a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question Haiden could remember asking their Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had told him looking as if she had smelled something rotten. "And don't ask questions."

The twins had learned early in their life with their relatives was that if they wanted a quite life with the Dursleys then they didn't asked any questions and did as they were told with no arguing.

Harry flipped the bacon again as their Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen. "Comb your hair, boy!" He barked at Haiden his way of a morning greeting. About once a week, Uncle Vernon would look over the top of his newspaper and shout that Haiden needed a haircut. Harry was sure that his brother had had more haircuts then the rest of the boys in their class put together, but it made no difference, Haiden's hair simply grew all over the place. While Harry's hair fell in waves to his shoulder and never seemed to fall out of place or look dirty like his brother's hair.

By the time Dudley entered the kitchen with his mother, Harry had finished cooking the bacon and had started frying eggs. Their cousin Dudley looked a lot like their Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Their Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel. Haiden and Harry both agreed that he looked more like a pig in a wig.

With the help of his twin, Harry put the plates of eggs and bacon on the table, which had been quite difficult as there hadn't been much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. Harry watched silently as his face fell and knew that he was about to throw a tantrum and began to silently eat his breakfast, along with his brother.

"Thirty-six," Dudley said as Harry took a sip of some water, "that's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." Aunt Petunia told him pointing out the present as Haiden and Harry quickly finished their breakfast.

"All right, thirty-seven then," Dudley said as his face began to turn red, alerting everyone that a tantrum was on the way. Harry, finished with his breakfast, quickly scooted away from the table as Haiden began to all but shovel the food into his mouth in case Dudley turned the table over.

"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?" Aunt Petunia soothed. Dudley's face returned to it's normal color as he thought for a moment, though it looked like hard work for him.

"So I'll have thirty... thirty..." He said slowly.

"Thirty-nine, sweetums." Aunt Petunia said.

"Oh," Dudley said as he sat down heavily on the seat Harry had occupied just moments ago and grabbed the nearest parcel, "all right then."

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father." Uncle Vernon said with a chuckle before somehow managing to reach over and ruffle Dudley's hair. "'Atta boy, Dudley!" Harry moved closer to his brother and sat down on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest to take up a little space as possible as the telephone rang. Aunt Petunia went and answered it as Uncle Vernon and Haiden watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. Dudley was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said, "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jerked her head in Haiden's direction as Harry got to his knees next to his brother to peer over the table at her and Vernon. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap and glanced up at his brother to see that he had had the same reaction. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. And every year, Haiden and Harry were left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. The twins hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made them look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" Aunt Petunia asked looking furiously at Haiden and Harry as if they had planned this. Harry shifted on his knees knowing that he should feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself that it would be a whole year before either he or his brother had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. Harry shifted on his knees again while glancing up at his brother who glanced down at him and knew they were feeling the same.

"We could phone Marge." Uncle Vernon suggested as Harry looked at him trying to hide his fear at being stuck with his Aunt Marge. That woman hated him and his brother with a passion, and Harry wouldn't put it past her to try and seriously harm if not murder him and his brother should they be forced to stay any length of time alone with her.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." Aunt Petunia said and Harry let out a breath he was holding in silent relief. Haiden and Harry were used to the Dursley's talking about them as if there weren't there or they were something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like slugs.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend, Yvonne?" Uncle Vernon suggested.

"On vacation in Majorca." Aunt Petunia snapped once again throwing a glare at Haiden and Harry as if they had some how made sure Yvonne had gone on vacation.

"You could just leave us here." Haiden put in hopefully, they would be able to watch whatever they wanted on television for a change, and they could maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer. Harry fought the urge to duck under the table when Aunt Petunia looked as if she'd swallowed a lemon, that look was usually followed by a slap.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" She snarled, and at that moment Harry was quite glad she was on the other side of the table.

"We won't blow up the house." Haiden said softly, but the Dursley's were no longer listening.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," Aunt Petunia said slowly and Harry perked up, his brother and him and never been to a zoo before, heck they hadn't been any where other than school, Mrs Figg's, and the occasional market, "and leave them in the car." She finished.

"That car's new! They are not sitting in it alone!" Uncle Vernon snapped. Dudley began to cry loudly, in fact, he wasn't even really crying. It had been years since Dudley had actually cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry. Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" Aunt Petunia cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I... don't... want...him...t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. They always s-spoils everything!" He shot Haiden a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Harry and his twin shared a look as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, good Lord, they're here!" Aunt Petunia said frantically and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. The second Dudley had seen Piers step into the kitchen, he stopped pretending to cry.

Half an hour later, Harry who couldn't believe his and his twin's luck, was sitting on the floor of the Dursley's car in between his brother's legs while his brother sat in between Dudley and Piers on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. Their aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with them. But before they had left, their uncle had taken them aside.

"I'm warning you both," He had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Haiden's, "I warning both of you freaks, any funny business, anything at all, and the both of you will be in that cupboard until Christmas."

"We're not going to do anything," Haiden had promised grabbing Harry's hand, "honest." But their uncle hadn't believed Haiden. No one ever believed Haiden. And that was because no matter how many time or how much Haiden promised, strange things always happened and Harry had a feeling it was because of him. No matter how many times Haiden kept telling not only the Dursley's but him as well that things happened and neither of them had made them happen, Harry would always feel it was his fault.

And he had proof. Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Haiden coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he had almost been bald, except for his bangs, which she had kept to 'hide that horrible scar'. Dudley had laughed himself silly at Haiden who had silently cried himself to sleep while Harry had run his fingers through what has left of Haiden's hair know that Haiden would be mocked and picked on when they went to school the next day. And as he had ran his fingers through his brother's hair, he had felt a tingle behind his nasal, as if he were about to sneeze, for a second before Haiden's hair began to grow in his fingers. When Aunt Petunia had seen Haiden's hair the next morning, him and his brother had been given a week in their cupboard for it.

Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force Harry into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's, brown with orange puff balls. But the harder she tried to pull it over his head, Harry had felt the tingle in his nasal, and the sweater began to shrink until it might have been able to fit a hand puppet, but certainly not Harry. Thankfully Aunt Petunia had decided that it must have shrunk in the was and, to both his and his twin's relief, had not punished them.

On the other hand, Harry had gotten him and his twin into terrible trouble when Harry had been found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley and his gang had been chasing Haiden and Harry as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them that Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do, as Haiden shouted through the locked door of their cupboard, was jump behind the trash cans outside the kitchen doors with Haiden. Him and Haiden had come to the decision that the wind must have caught Harry mid-jump.

But today, Harry decided as he pulled his knees closer to his chest while hiding his smile in them, nothing was going to go wrong. Harry would make sure not to do anything that would cause that strange tingle in his nasal. Harry glanced over his shoulder to glance at his twin and aw the barely concealed excitement, with a small nod to himself Harry buried his face into his knees. Yes, Harry would make sure not to mess today up, just seeing his brother excited made the concentration and struggle he would be put under worth it.

Harry allowed himself to fall into a trance-like state as he listened to his Uncle Vernon complain to Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon liked to complain about things: people at work, Haiden and Harry, the council, Haiden and Harry, the bank, and Haiden and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.

"...roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums." Uncle Vernon said as a motorcycle over took them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," Haiden said catching Harry's attention as he, too, had had a dream about a motorcycle, though the one in his dream had been flying, "it was flying." Harry turned his head to look at his twin in shock, had they had the same dream? Harry winced in pain when the side of his head collided with the middle cupboard as Uncle Vernon slammed on his brakes to keep from crashing into the car in front of them. He turned around in his seat to glare at Haiden as Harry began to rub the newly forming bruise. His eyes widened slightly when he felt the tingle in his nasal again, and suddenly the pain left.

"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Uncle Vernon roared at Haiden causing Piers and Dudley to snicker and Harry let out a silent breath when he noticed no one had seemed to notice what had just happened.

"I know they don't." Haiden muttered cowering away from their uncle, "It was only a dream." Harry glanced at his brother as their Uncle turned back around and continued to drive. Harry could tell that Haiden was wishing he had never mentioned his dream. The twins knew that the one thing that the Dursleys hated then them asking questions it was Haiden talking about things acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter it it was in a dream or even a cartoon, they seemed the believe that it might give either Haiden or Harry ideas.

Harry gently touched his twin's leg, letting him know that he was there and everything would be all right. Harry wasn't shocked when Haiden nearly jumped and looked at him in shock, as if he had forgotten Harry was even there, this happened a lot. Since Harry was so small and quiet, he was constantly being forgotten, but Harry didn't mind. Harry knew that even if he slipped his brother's mind his twin would eventually realize he was either there or missing, and if he was missing he knew his brother were come find him again.

\

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowed with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lading in the van had asked Haiden and Harry what they wanted before they could hurry them away, they bought them a cheap lemon ice pop to share. It wasn't bad, either, Harry noted as him and his brother took turns licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching his head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except it wasn't blond. When Harry began to feel the start of the tingle in his nasal, he quickly pinched his nose and turned away from the gorilla.

Harry knew that Haiden had the best morning either of them had in a long time. Haiden and Harry were careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting Haiden. Harry made sure that anytime he felt that strange tingle in his nasal to pinch his nose and turn away from whatever he felt was causing it. It seemed to work. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another and Haiden and Harry were allowed to finish the first.

Harry should have known that it was all too good to last.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling ans slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can, bit at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In facet, it was fast asleep.

"Make it move." Dudley whined with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. Uncle Vernon tapped on the class, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again." Dudley ordered and Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. "This is boring." Dudley moaned before shuffling a way.

Harry moved in front of the tank as his brother made his way to another tank, a few tanks down. Harry looked intently at the snake, feeling a slight pull to the snake, Harry ignored seeing as it wasn't the tingle in his nasal. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the snake had died of boredom itself, no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard a a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least him and his twin got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised it's head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

It winked.

Harry stared at it in shock before quickly looking around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. Harry looked back at the snake and, even though he knew he should just walk away, winked back. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised eyes to the ceiling before giving Harry a look that plainly said: "I get that all the time."

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, and was pretty sure the snake could understand him, how he knew this he wasn't sure, "it must be really annoying."

The snake hissed out a 'Yes' as it nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry read it: Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see, so you've never been to Brazil?" As the head shook its head Harry was pulled away from the conversation by his twin grabbing his arm just seconds before a deafening shout behind the two caused all three of them to jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" At Piers's shout, Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you!" He said punching Haiden, who was closets to him, in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Haiden fell hard on the floor, bringing Harry with him since he was still holding onto Harry's arm. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened. Harry felt a tingle in his nasal, and before he could turn away, the glass that Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to vanished in the blink of an eye causing both boys to leap back in horror. Haiden and Harry sat on the floor in shock, Haiden pulling Harry closer to him as the great snake quickly uncoiled and slithered out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exit.

As the snake slid swiftly past him and Haiden, Haiden tightened his grip on Harry's arm as the snake hissed out a "Thanksss." And the only thing Harry could think to do was respond.

"No problem." He whispered feeling his twin's grip tighten even more.

"But the glass, where did the glass go?" The keeper of the reptile house kept muttering as the zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while apologizing over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed. But by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Haiden and Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say,

"Harry was talking to it, weren't you Harry?"

Uncle Vernon had waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry, and Haiden by default. He was so angry he could barely speak, though he did manage to say, "Go... cupboard... stay... no meals." Before he collapsed into a chair, Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

/

As Harry lay under his twin's cot in their cupboard curled into a ball, tears silently slipping down his cheeks. He had messed up again and had ruined his brother's happiness. After they had been sent to their cupboard Haiden had turned to him and had quietly demanded to know what he had been thinking. Why had he been hissing at the snake? What had happened to the glass? All Harry could do was silently shake his head. He remembered he had opened his mouth to say something but all the had come out had been a tiny squeak of fear. He had honestly tried to be good today. Had tried to keep the tingle in his nasal from causing anything unnatural from happening. But he had failed.

Harry curled even more into himself when he heard his brother's stomach growl, causing his to respond with its own growl. He wished he had a watch so that he knew what time it was. He wished he knew what time it was so that he could see if the Dursleys had gone to bed allowing him safe passage to sneak out to the kitchen and at least get his brother something to snack on.

Haiden and Harry had lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as either of them could remember, ever since they were babies and their parents had died in that car crash. Neither twin could remember being in the car when their parents had died. Sometimes, though, when they strained their memories during long hours in their cupboard, they could come up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light, Haiden also got a burning pain on his forehead. This, they supposed, was the crash, though neither could imagine where all the green light came from. They couldn't remember their parents at all. Their aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course they were forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.

When Haiden had been younger he had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him and his brother away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were their only family. Yet, sometimes he thought, or maybe hoped, that strangers seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tine man in a violet top hat had bowed to him and his brother once while they were out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Haiden furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dress in all green had waved merrily at him and Harry once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Haiden tried to get a closer look.

At school, Haiden and Harry had no one but each other. And even then some times the twins didn't feel like the other wasn't there for them. Or at least that was how Haiden felt sometimes. What with all the times Harry got them into trouble, Haiden was beginning to wonder if his twin was doing it on purpose. Harry had been talking to the snake before the glass vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter two- Letters From No One**

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Haiden and Harry their longest-ever punishment. And to Harry, it was only made longer when Haiden stopped talking to him. It had started slow, at first Harry didn't realize it was happening until it was too late. It hurt that his brother, the only person who Harry felt he had to depend on, stopped talking to him, but what had hurt Harry the most was when Haiden began denying his touch. It had started when Harry heard Haiden having a nightmare, Haiden had violently pulled away from Harry's hand, as if it had burned him. At first Harry had brushed it off, believing it was because of the nightmare. But it happened again when Harry had gently reached out and brushed his knuckles against his brother's, his silent way of letting his brother know he was still there, only to have his brother yank his hand away. That was when Harry knew it was because of no nightmare.

By the time the twins had been released from their punishment, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Private Drive on her crutches.

Harry crouched in his hiding spot in a tree and watched as Dudley and his gang searched for him. Since school was now over there was no escaping from Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in on one of Dudley's two favorite sports: Haiden Hunting and Harry Hunting. Today it was Harry Hunting seeing as Haiden had disappeared.

Ever since they were released from their punishment, Harry had noticed that Haiden had taken to spending as much time as possible out of the house, leaving Harry to do all of their chores. Harry shifted in the tree, thankful that he had gotten most of the chores done before Harry Hunting had started. Harry couldn't wait until the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope for him and his brother. When September came him and his twin would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in their lives, they wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at their Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Haiden and Harry, on the other hand, were going to Stonewell High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewell," Dudley had told him and Haiden one day, "want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, thanks," Haiden had said, "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it, it might be sick." And then the both of them had ran before Dudley could work out what Haiden had said.

/

One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Haiden and Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let the twins what television and gave them a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she's had it for several years.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried around knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was apparently suppose to be good training for later life.

As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon gruffly said that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. And from the looks of Haiden, Harry knew that his twin agreed with him that Dudley looked absolutely ridiculous. Harry was pretty sure the both of them had cracked a rib or two from trying not to laugh.

The next day, Haiden and Harry walked into the kitchen and into a horrible smell. And it seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. Glancing at each other, the twins walked over to the tub and looked into it, the tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"What's this?" Haiden asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did when Haiden dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniforms." She said stiffly as both boys looked back at the clothes.

"Oh, I didn't realize it had to be so wet." Haiden joked and Harry bit back a smile.

"Don't be stupid," Aunt Petunia snapped, "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished." Harry frowned looking at the clothes, he seriously doubted this, but knew it was for the best not to argue. Haiden sat at the table as Harry began to cook breakfast, and from a glance, it was obvious to Harry that they were both trying not to think about how they were going to look on their first day at Stonewell High, most likely like they were wearing old elephant skin, probably.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Haiden and Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table as Harry began to fry some eggs. They all heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley." Uncle Vernon said from behind his paper.

"Make Haiden get it." Dudley whined.

"Get the mail, boy." Uncle Vernon ordered Haiden.

"Make Dudley get it." Haiden argued and Harry couldn't help whipping his head around to look at his brother in shock. If you didn't want to be punished, then you did as you were told without arguing. Harry watched as Uncle Vernon slowly lowered the paper to glare at Haiden.

"Hit him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." Uncle Vernon ordered and Haiden was out of his seat and out the door before Dudley could finish swinging the Smelting stick. Harry sighed in relief that his brother hadn't gotten hurt but shook his head still wondering what had come over his brother. By the time Harry had finished cooking breakfast and had passed out the plates, Haiden had still not come back from collecting the mail. "Hurry up, boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted as Harry began to eat his breakfast. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He added before chuckling at his own joke.

A minute later, Haiden returned staring at a letter in shock as he silently handed their uncle what looked like a bill and a postcard before, shockingly enough to Harry, handed a letter to him. Harry looked up at his brother in shock but found him still staring at his own letter in shock. Harry turned back to the letter in his hand before pulling his knees to his chest, unintentionally hiding his letter from everyone's sights.

The envelope the letter was in was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. Without realizing it, Harry slipped from his seat to curl up under the table as he brushed his fingers over the address. Someone had sent him a letter, as his eyes reread the address again, and with it addressed so plainly there could be no mistake that it was for him.

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the stairs

4 Private Drive

Little Whining

Surrey

Harry smiled, he had been sent a letter. There was no stamp, Harry absently noted as he turned the envelope over. On the back of the envelope there was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large H. Harry's hand trembled as he went to break the seal on the envelope.

"Dad!" Dudley cried casing Harry to jump and curl up into himself in fear that he had been caught and would be punished for getting a letter. "Dad, Haiden's got something!" Harry tensed when he heard the table groan from the weight of his Uncle Vernon as he reached over and most likely ripped the letter Haiden had gotten from his hands.

"That's mine!" Harry heard Haiden argue. What was with his brother today?

"Who'd be writing to you?" Uncle Vernon sneered and all was silent for a minute before Harry hear his Uncle begin to stutter. "P-P-Petunia!" A minute later his aunt made a choking noise. What had been in Haiden's letter that had gained such a reaction from his aunt and uncle?

"Vernon! Oh my goodness, Vernon!" Aunt Petunia gasped out. It was quite once again before there was the sound of the Smelting stick coming in contact with skin. Who had Dudley hit? Harry wanted to find out, but at the same time he didn't want _his_ letter taken away from him. Maybe once everything had calmed down, he could share his letter with his brother to replace the one that their uncle had taken.

"I want to read that letter!" Dudley whined loudly the same time his brother furiously said:

"I want to read it, as it is mine!"

"Get out, both of you." Uncle Vernon croaked, it seemed that Harry had been once again forgotten about, and this time he was actually grateful. If they forgot he was there, then the chances of getting out of there with his letter grew.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" Haiden shouted making Harry jump in fright, he had never heard his brother shout like that before.

"Let me see it!" Dudley demanded.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon roared. Harry silently watched from his spot under the table as Uncle Vernon drug Haiden and Dudley to the kitchen door by the scruffs of their necks and threw them out into the hall before slamming the kitchen door behind them. When Uncle Vernon turned to glare at the table, he was sure he had been found out, but relaxed when he wasn't dragged out from under the table.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia said in a quivering voice that made Harry shift himself so that he could see his aunt's distraught face as one hand clutching her throat and the other resting against her chest, "look at the address, how could they possibly knew where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house? And what about the other one? Do they know about him too? Will they send one to him too?"

"Watching... spying... might be following us." Uncle Vernon muttered his eyes running around the room as if looking for something or someone to just appear at any moment as he ran his hands up his face and through his hair.

"What, what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-" Aunt Petunia tailed off nervously as she brought her hands together and began to ring them, watching her husband for a clue as to what to do. Harry watched as Uncle Vernon began to pace while he thought of what to do, clinching and unclinching his beefy hands as he did so.

"No," he said finally, "no, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything... And if they send a letter for the other one, we will just ignore it also."

"But-" Aunt Petunia started only to be cut off by Uncle Vernon whirling around to glare at her.

"I'm not having two in my house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" Vernon said furiously, his beady eyes flashing dangerously before storming out of the kitchen and left the house, most likely going to work. Harry waited until Aunt Petunia nervously walked over to the table and picked up the letter before leaving the kitchen before he crawled out from under the table and all but ran to his and his brother's cupboard.

"Where the heck were you?" Was the first thing his brother asked him in an angry whisper.

"Stuck under the table." Harry told him softly before showing Haiden his unopened letter.

"Why are you giving me your letter?" Haiden asked.

"Sharing it." Harry told him before sitting on the cot and made himself comfortable by bringing his knees to his chest while also making room for his brother to join him. The two boys stared at the unopened letter before glancing at each other.

"Go on, open it." Haiden whispered. Harry gulped before gently turning the unopened letter over and broke the seal. Harry glanced at his brother before gently pulling out and unfolding the letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope it came in. He looked over at his brother and tried to hand him the letter so that he could read it, but Haiden shook his head and pushed the letter back towards him. "You read it, it's your letter." Harry nodded before fixing his eyes on the letter, as he read softly to his brother.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." At that Harry and Haiden shared a look, this had to be a joke. The Dursleys always told them that magic wasn't real. Harry looked back at the letter wondering if he should continue reading or if he should give this to his Aunt Petunia. Before he could make up his mind, Haiden made it up for him.

"Go on, continue." Haiden whispered to him and Harry nodded while gulping wondering how much trouble the two of them would be in for this.

"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards." Harry paused looking at his brother to see if he should continue or not, at his brother's nod he looked back at the letter. "Dear Mr. Potter, we are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." Questions exploded inside Harry's head. Was magic really real? Had that been what had been causing all that strange stuff that happened around him? Had he really been doing magic? Was that what that strange tingle sensation in his nasal been? Had that been magic? Was this what Haiden's letter had said? Did that mean his aunt and uncle knew all about this? Was this why they couldn't ask questions?

"I want to lay down." Haiden muttered and Harry nodded sliding off the cot and crawled underneath it, it was obvious that both of them needed time to think about everything.

/

That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Haiden and Harry's cupboard. When Harry had heard his uncle's footsteps he hid his letter in a small nook before curling up under the cot where he could see the door. He tried not to fidget when their uncle squeezed through their door as Haiden demanded to see his letter and demanded to know who had written to him.

"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," Uncle Vernon said shortly, "I burned it."

"It was not a mistake," Haiden cried out angrily and Harry curled into himself even more hoping to make himself as small as possible and hope they forgot he was also there, "it had my cupboard on it."

"SILENCE!" Uncle Vernon roared and Harry had to bite his tongue to keep his small squeak of fear from slipping from his mouth and alerting the others to his presence. It was silent in the cupboard, except for the sound of their uncle taking a few deep breaths. "Er, yes, Haiden, about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" Haiden asked before seeming to suddenly remember Harry. "Will Harry be moving up there with me?"

"Don't ask questions!" Their uncle snapped. "The boy will be staying in here, he's still small enough to fit here. Now take this stuff upstairs, now!" He ordered before turning and manged to squeeze back through the door before slamming it leaving the two boys alone. Once Harry was sure their uncle had truly left them, he crawled out from underneath the cot and looked at his brother in shocked fear. He was being separated from his twin, they had never truly been separated like this. True they had time away from the other, but they always knew they would be together in the cupboard. But now, now they would be alone.

Harry reached out to touch his brother who was staring at the spot their uncle had once occupied in shock. The second Harry's fingers brushed Haiden's wrist, his brother ripped his arm away from Harry causing Harry's eyes to tear up. They were being separated and his brother still refused to accept his touch.

"The cot's yours now." Haiden muttered before getting up and began to gather his stuff. Harry silently crawled onto the cot to get out of his brother's way and watched him as he silently cried. The Dursleys house held four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitor, usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all his toys and things that wouldn't fit in his first bedroom. Harry looked around the cupboard that was now his, it had taken Haiden only one trip to take all his stuff from the cupboard to his new bedroom. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his knees as he listened to his cousin whining to their aunt.

"I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out!" Dudley cried. Harry found himself wishing his brother would be made to come back to the cupboard with him, he didn't want to be alone. This was all because of those stupid letters, Harry was beginning to wish that they had never come, then everything would be back the way it was suppose to be. How was Harry suppose to handle not having his twin with him. Harry crawled off the cot and under it, he refused to sleep on the cot as it was his brother's.

/

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Harry nibbled at his toast never letting his eyes drift higher than his glass of water. He knew that the only reason Dudley wasn't making a scene was because he was in shock. Dudley had screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his second room back. This made Harry feel sick to his stomach, if Dudley's tantrums weren't enough to get Haiden back into the cupboard with him, then nothing would.

Harry tensed up when he heard the mail arrive, reminding him of this time yesterday. Then things had been as they should be, but now everything was out of balance. Uncle Vernon, who seem to be trying to be nice to Haiden, made Dudley get the mail that morning. Harry stopped eating and listened at Dudley thundered down the hallway, whacking things with his Smelting stick as he went. Harry began to wonder if there would be another letter for him and Haiden.

"There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Private Drive-'" Before Dudley could finish reading, Uncle Vernon had shot out of his chair with a strangled cry that had Harry shivering in fear. Harry watched his uncle and brother run out of the room, as if racing to get to the letter first. Shakily, Harry stood from his seat and made his way over to the kitchen door where his aunt was standing looking horrified.

There, in front of the door, was a small scuffle between Haiden, Dudley, and Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon seemed to be trying to wrestle Dudley to the ground to try and get the letter from him, but Haiden was making it quite difficult for him by the fact that he had grabbed their uncle around the neck from behind to try and keep him from the letter while at the same time trying to take the letter for himself. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone involved got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Haiden's letter clutched in his hand.

"Go to your cupboard, I mean, your bedroom," their uncle wheezed at Haiden. "Dudley... go... just go." When their uncle turned and his beady eyes landed on him, Harry silently made a beeline for his cupboard without even being told. His uncle was furious and he did not want to be caught by him at the moment.

/

Harry was woken up by loud shouting the next morning. He carefully crawled out from underneath the empty cot before he silently made his way to the cupboard door and opened it a crack to see their uncle yelling at Haiden who seemed to be barely holding himself back from responding with his own yelling. With a sigh, Harry shut his cupboard door and began to get ready for the day. Harry opened the cupboard door again, pausing to let his brother, who had been ordered to make their uncle a cup of tea, storm pass him. Harry silently walked into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast, hoping that things would go back to normal, but had a feeling that nothing would ever be normal again.

"I want-" Harry heard his brother say from the hallway and knew that another letter had arrived while Haiden had been making their uncle tea.

Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day, he stayed at home and Harry watched as he nailed up the mail slot from his cupboard, with his brother brooding beside him. "See," Uncle Vernon explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me." Uncle Vernon said, trying to knock in a nail with the piece fruitcake Aunt Petunia had brought him.

"I'm going to find a way to get my letter." Haiden muttered darkly to Harry.

"Can't we just share mine?" Harry whispered to his brother.

"For the past ten years, I've shared everything with you. And now that I have a chance to have something that is only mine, I'm not letting it slip away." Haiden told Harry before he turned and stormed into the kitchen to continue his chores. Harry rubbed his arm, was sharing with him that bad?

/

On Friday, no less than twelve letter arrived for Haiden. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small downstairs window.

Uncle Vernon had stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed 'Tiptoe Through the Tulips' as he worked and jumped at small noise.

/

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Haiden found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letter in her food processor. Harry made sure that he stayed out of their sites in case they felt he was responsible.

/

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. "No post on Sunday," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspaper, "no dam letters today." Harry jumped in fright when something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as Uncle Vernon spoke and caught his uncle sharply on the back of his head. Harry blink and the next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. Harry and the Dursleys ducked while Haiden kept leaping into the air trying to catch one.

"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon roared and Harry didn't need to be told again as he bolted out of the room with his aunt and cousin following close behind him. Harry turned and looked behind him in time to see Uncle Vernon throw a pissed Haiden into the hall and slam the door behind him. Everyone could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it," Uncle Vernon said truing to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time, "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.

Two days later, Harry found himself huddled in a ball on the dirty floor of a miserable little shack perched on top of a large rock way out at sea. Harry shivered as the cold wind from the storm outside flew in through the cracks in the shack. He looked over his shoulder at his twin who was curled up as best he could near the little couch that held a tightly bundled up Dudley. After they had gotten to the shack and eaten what his uncle had clammed was rations, but was really a banana and a bag of chips for each of them, Aunt Petunia had made up a bed for Dudley using all of the spare blankets she was able to find.

Harry had tried to share what little warmth that he had with his brother, but it seemed that Haiden didn't want to share that either. So Harry had settled himself near the fire place that had the chard remains of their chip bags that their uncle had tried to use to start a fire. Harry sniffed as silently as he could while rubbing his eyes, tomorrow was his and his brother's birthday and Harry couldn't have felt any lonelier than he was already feeling.

Harry shot up and pulled his knees to his chest when something hit the shack door with a loud 'BOOM' shaking the whole shack. He looked over at his brother, fear clear in his emerald eyes, as the sound happened again. Something outside wanted in, something large.

* * *

 **Guest(1)-** I shall try and see if I can make them stay together as long as possible, but I have plans for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter three- The Keeper of the Keys**

Another loud knock caused Dudley to jerk awake as Harry pulled his legs closer to him. "Where's the cannon?" Dudley asked sleepily as he looked around jumping when another thunderous knock shook the house again. There was a crash behind them and Harry whipped his head around to watch as Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room holding a rifle in his hands.

"Who's there?" He shouted at the door, "I'm warning you, I'm armed!" The thunderous knocking paused before the shack door flew clean off it's hinges making it land on the floor with a deafening crash. Harry squeaked in fear as he shot up and moved so that he was hiding behind the fireplace's mantle. Harry peeked around the mantle and watched with wide, scared eyes as a giant of a man stepped into the shack, the top of his head just brushing against the ceiling.

The giant's face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all that hair. Harry felt a shock run through him, he had seen this man before. This man was in his dream taking him from a room that was engulfed in flames.

Harry watched cautiously as the giant bent down, picked the door up, and fitted it easily back into it's frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. The giant then turned to look at them all. His beetle like eyes lingering on Harry and even longer on Haiden. "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not an easy journey." The giant said, his deep, scratchy voice confirming that this man was from his dreams. Harry watched as the giant made his way over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump." Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' 'ere's 'Aiden!" The giant said and Harry watched as Haiden looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. Harry flinched and fought to keep from running as the eyes landed on him. "An' yur 'ittle brather. Come on, come 'ere, let meh get a good look at yeh." Harry slowly and cautiously moved from his spot, watching the giant with wiry eyes. The man may have been from his dreams, but that didn't mean he knew him. What if this man was here to separate him and his brother even more than the Dursleys had separated them. "Now stahp lookin' at meh like tha', I ain't gonna 'urt yeh." Harry stopped when he was a few feet away from the giant, he was not getting any closer.

"Las' time I saw yeh, yeh guys were only babes," The giant said allowing his beetle eyes to survey the twins. "Yeh look almos' exac'ly like yur da', eyes an' ev'rythin'." The giant told Haiden. "An' yeh go' yur mum's eyes, 'Arry." Harry looked over at their uncle when he made a rasping noise.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" Uncle Vernon said tightening his grip on the rifle, "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shu' up, Dursley, yeh ol' prune." The giant said reaching over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on. "An'way, 'Aiden, 'Arry," The giant said turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very 'appy bir'day to yeh both. Go' summat fer yeh 'ere, I mighta sat on it at some poin', bu' it'll taste all righ'." From an inside pocket of his black overcoat, he pulled a slightly squashed box, handing it to Haiden. With a glance at Harry, Haiden opened the box with trembling fingers, backing up so that he was next to Harry. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with 'Happee Birthday Haiden, Harry' written on it with green icing.

Haiden moved closer to the sofa, and by default the giant, to place the box on the small table that was next to the sofa. Harry reached out to stop his brother from leaving him, only to have Haiden pull his arm from Harry's touch. "Who are you?" Haiden asked causing the giant to chuckle.

"Tru', I 'aven't introduced mehself. Rubeus 'Agrid, Keeper of Keys and Ground at 'Ogwarts." Hagrid held out and enormous hand and shook Haiden's whole arm before holding his hand out for Harry to take, but Harry shook his head and backed up a couple steps. "Skit'ish fella, aren't yeh." Hagrid said with a soft chuckle before clapping his hands loudly before rubbing them together.

"Wha' 'bout tha' tea then, eh? I'd no' say no ter summat stronger if yeh've go' it, mind." Hagrid looked over Harry's shoulder to the shriveled up chip bags in the empty grate in the fireplace and snorted before looked at Harry. "I'll beh needin' yeh to move, 'Arry." Hagrid said standing up from the couch and made his way to the fireplace. Harry quickly ran so that he was standing in front of the window, opposite the Dursleys. When Hagrid moved away from the fireplace, there was a roaring fire. It filled the whole damp shack with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.

Hagrid sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the shack was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while Hagrid worked, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Harry noticed Dudley fidget a little.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." Uncle Vernon said sharply causing Hagrid to chuckle darkly.

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." Hagrid said passing Harry, who had been drawn to smell of the sausages, half of the sausages and Haiden the other half. Both boys were so hungry that they had never tasted anything so wonderful. Once Harry realized how close he was to the giant, he quickly back up a few steps.

"I'm sorry," Haiden said after filling his belly enough to pull away from the sausage, "but I still don't really know who you are." Hagrid took a gulp of tea and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call meh 'Agrid," Hagrid said, "everyone does, an' like I tol' yeh, I'm Keeper of Key at 'Ogwarts, yeh'll know all 'bout 'Ogwarts o' course."

"Er, no." Haiden said shocking Hagrid. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Hagrid barked turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows.. "It's 'hem that shou'd beh sorry! I knew yer weren't gettin' yer le'ers but I ne'er though' yeh wouldn' even know 'bout 'Ogwarts, fer cryin' ou' loud! Did yeh ne'er wonder where yeh paren's learned it all?"

"All what?" Haiden asked.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered causing Harry to back up as far away from the giant as he could, arms circling his body, when his small body came in contact with the shack wall he slid down it and pulled his knees to his chest. "Now wai' jus' one second!" Hagrid leapt to his feet, and in his anger he seemed to fill the whole shack, this caused the Dursleys to cower against the wall and Harry to let out a little whimper of fear.

"Do yeh mean ter tell meh," Hagrid growled at the Dursleys, "Tha' this boy, _this boy_ , knows nuthin' 'bout anythin'?" Hagrid asked motioning to Haiden who looked annoyed.

"I know somethings," Haiden said, "I can, you know, do math and stuff." But Hagrid waved his hand and said:

"'Bout our world, I mean. Yur world. My world. Yur paren's world."

"What world?" Haiden asked causing Hagrid to look like he was about to explode.

"DURSLEYS!" Hagrid roared and Harry hid his head in his knees while holding his hands to his ears. "Bu' yeh mus' know 'bout yur mum and da'," Hagrid said, "I mean, they're famous. Yur famous." At that Harry looked at the giant in shock, they were famous?

"What? My, my mum and dad weren't famous, where they?" Haiden asked confused.

"Yeh don' know? Yeh don' know?" Hagrid muttered running his fingers through his hair, fixing Haiden a bewildered stare. "Yeh, don' know wha' yeh are?"

"Stop!" Uncle Vernon cried, seeming to have found his voice. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!" It would seem that Harry had once again been forgotten, so that would mean that Haiden was famous, not Haiden _and_ Harry, just Haiden.

"Yeh, ne'er tol' 'im? Ne'er tol' 'im wha' was in the le'er Dumbledore lef' fer 'im? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' yeh've kept it from 'im all these years?" Hagrid asked angrily.

"Kept what from me?" Haiden asked, Harry was also curious, what had the Dursleys been keeping from him and his brother? Did this secret involve him and his brother? Or did it only involve his brother?

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Uncle Vernon yelled in panic as Aunt Petunia gasped in horror.

"Ah, go boil yeh heads, both of yeh." Hagrid told them before turning to look Haiden in the eye. "Yer a wizard Haiden. Both yeh and yur brather are wizards." After Hagrid's announcement, the shack was silent, the only noise that could be heard was the sea and the whistling wind. After a minute of silence, it was broken by surprisingly Harry.

"What?" He asked in a quiet voice, his first question said where the Dursleys could hear it. Everyone turned to look at Harry, most were shocked he had even spoken let alone asked a question.

"Wizards, o' course," Hagrid said with a grin before sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' thumpin' good-uns, I'd say, 'specially Haiden, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' da' like yurs, wha' else would yeh beh? An' I reckon it's 'bout time yeh read yur le'er." Hagrid told Haiden as he fished out a letter from one of his pockets. Haiden took it and ripped it open reading it.

"What does it mean, they await my owl?" Haiden asked after reading it, alerting Harry that his letter had been the same as Harry's.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds meh." Hagrid gasped, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl, a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl, a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note before he rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as thought this was as normal as talking on the telephone. Harry realized his mouth was opened and quickly shut it before pulling his knees closer to him. Nothing was making since anymore, Harry wondered if he should continue to try and make since of everything or just give up and accept it as it is.

"Where was I?" Hagrid asked but at the moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

"They are not going." He said as Harry rested his chin on his knees.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like yeh stop them." Hagrid laughed out.

"A what?" Harry couldn't stop himself from asking being too interested in that new word, once again gaining shocked looks from everyone but Hagrid.

"A Muggle," Hagrid started, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's yur bad luck yeh and yeh brather grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggle I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," Uncle Vernon snarled out, "swore we'd stamp it out of them! Wizards indeed!"

"You knew?" Haiden asked, anger clear in his voice, "You knew I was, we were wizards?"

"Knew!" Aunt Petunia shrieked so suddenly and loudly that she nearly sounded like a disgruntled bird, "Knew! Of Course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on, it was clear she had been wanting to say all this for years. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you two, and of course I knew you'd both be just the same, just as strange, just as-as abnormal- and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you both!"

"Blown up?" Haiden asked as soon as he got his voice back, as their aunt had ranted, Haiden had gone very white. "You told us they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid roared and Harry fought the instinct to curl up even more than he was, he wanted to see what was going on. Wanted to know what had really happened the night their parents died. "'Ow could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! 'Aiden Potter no' knowin' 'is own story when every kid in our world knows 'is name!"

"But why? What happened?" Haiden asked urgently, it seemed he, too, wanted to know just as much as his brother.

"I ne'er expected this," Hagrid said in a low, worried voice and he ran his fingers through his hair, "I 'ad no idea, when Dumbledore told meh there migh' beh trouble getting' 'old of yeh two, 'ow much yeh didn' know. Ah, 'Aiden, I don' know if I'm the righ' person ter tell yeh, bu' someone's gotta, yeh can' go off ter 'Ogwarts no' knowin'" Hagrid said throwing a dirty look at the Dursleys. "Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh, mind, I can' tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, part of it..." Hagrid trailed off as he sat down and stared into the fire for a minute before starting.

"It begins, I suppose, with-with a person called- but it's incredible yeh don't know 'is name, everyone in our world knows-"

"Who?" Haiden asked cutting Hagrid's rambling off.

"Well, I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." Hagrid said lookin nervous.

"Why?" Harry asked gaining a terrified look from Hagrid.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as yeh could go. Worse. Worse then worse. 'Is name was..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Haiden asked.

"Nah -can' spell it. All righ' -Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered before looking around the shack as if expecting this Voldemort to appear. "Don' make meh say it again. Anyway, this-this wizard, 'bout twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Go' 'em, too, some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' 'is power, 'cause he was gettin' 'imself power, all righ'. Dark days, Haiden. Didn' know who ter trust, didn' dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things 'appened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up ter 'im- an' he killed 'em. 'Orribly. One o' the only safe places left was 'Ogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn' dare try takin' the school, no' jus' then, anyway.

"Now yur mum an' da' were as good as a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. 'Ead boy an' girl at 'Ogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who ne'er tried ter get 'em on 'is side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he jus' wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where yeh was all liven on Halloween ten years ago. Yeh two were jus' a year ol'. He came ter yur house an'-an'-" Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty and spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "bu' it's tha' sad- knew yur mum an' da', an' nicer people yeh couldn't find- anyway. You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then- an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing- he tried ter kill yeh, too, Haiden. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he jus' liked killin' by then. Bu' he couldn' do it. Ne'er wondered 'ow yeh go' tha' mark on yur forehead? Tha' was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh, took care of yer mum an' da' an' yur house, even, bu' it didn' work on yeh, an' that's why yur famous, Haiden. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except yeh, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age, the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts, an' yeh was only a babe, an' yeh lived. Took yeh two from the ruins mehself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh two ter this lot..."

As Harry listened to Hagrid's story, images flashed through his mind. Evil laughter, a scream, a bright green light, heat, thick smoke, a bushy head, large, bushy arms, a deep, scratchy voice. a warm blanket, a loud rumble, a rush of wind, hushed words, hard ground, and then, silence. Was that the night that Hagrid had talked about?

"Load of tosh." Uncle Vernon said causing Harry to jump and curl in on himself, he had totally forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Harry looked over at this relatives and noticed that Uncle Vernon had clearly gotten his courage back, he was glaring at Hagrid and his fist were clenched. "Now listen here, boy," Uncle Vernon snarled at Haiden, "I accept there's something strange about you and your brother, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured, and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion, asking for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types, just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end-"

At that moment Hagrid shot up from the sofa so fast that Harry was amazed that someone as large as Hagrid could move that fast and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing the end at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley, I'm warning you, one more word..." In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. "That's better." Hagrid said, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which finally gave up trying to hold his weight, and sagged right down to the floor.

"But what happened Vol-" Haiden started but paused at Hagrid's flinch, "sorry, I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Good question, Haiden. Disappeared. Vanished. Same nigh' he tried ter kill yeh. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was getting' more an' more powerful- why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he 'ad enough 'uman in 'im ter die. Some say he's still ou' there, bidin' 'is time, like, bu' I don' believe it. People who was on 'is side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was coming back. Most of us reckon he's still ou' there somewhere bu' lost 'is powers. Too weak ter carry on. 'Cause somethin' 'bout yeh finished 'im, Haiden. There was somethin' goin' on tha' nigh' he 'adn't counted on- I dunno what it was, no one does, bu' somethin' 'bout yeh stumped 'im, all righ'." Hagrid looked at Haiden with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes.

"Hagrid," Haiden said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." Hagrid chuckled at him.

"No' a wizard, eh? Ne'er made things 'appen when yeh was scared or angry?" Hagrid ask and Haiden looked away from the giant, deep in thought. Harry nearly jumped when his brother suddenly turned to look at him, a strange look in his eyes that Harry couldn't read nor knew what to think about it. Harry wanted so desperately to know what his brother was thinking. Harry quickly held his nose and looked away from his brother when he felt the tingle behind his nasal. "See," Hagrid said catching Harry's attention, "'Aiden Potter no' a wizard, yeh wait, yeh'll beh righ' famous at 'Ogwarts."

"Haven't I told you they're not going?" Uncle Vernon said, clearly he wasn't going to give in without a fight. "They're going to Stonewell High and they'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and they need all sorts of rubbish- spell books and wands and-"

"If they want ter go, a great Muggle like yeh won't stahp 'em," Hagrid growled. "Stahp Lily an' James Potter's sons goin' ter 'Ogwarts! Yer mad. Their names 'ave been down ever since they was born. They're off ter the finest school of witchcraft an' wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they won't even know themselves. They'll beh with youngsters of their own, fer a change, an' they'll beh under the greatest headmaster 'Ogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"

"I AM NOT PAYING SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" Uncle Vernon yelled, but he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head.

"NE'ER," he thundered, "INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley, who had at some point snuck out form behind his parents and began to eat Haiden and Harry's birthday cake. There was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry was able to spot a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. At seeing the pig's tail, something began to bubble up inside Harry, something he had never felt before.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. Harry looked to Hagrid who was staring down at his umbrella, stroking his beard.

"Shouldn'ta lost meh temper," he said ruefully, "bu' it didn' work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, bu' I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." At hearing that, the bubbling sensation inside Harry burst out of him in loud, joyful laughter that not only shocked himself, but the other two occupying the room as well. "Beh grateful if yeh didn't mention tha' ter anyone at 'Ogwarts," Hagrid said once Harry had been able to calm himself to the point that his laughter had turned into soft giggles, "I'm, er, no' suppose ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yur letters to yeh an' stuff, one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

"Why aren't you suppose to do magic." Haiden asked.

"Oh, well, I was at 'Ogwarts mehself but I, er, got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In meh third year. They snapped meh wand in half an' everythin'. Bu' Dumbledore let meh stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." Hagrid said, his checks gaining a light coating of pink.

"Why?" Harry asked and Hagrid looked at him in confusion. "Expelled, why?" Harry elaborated.

"It's getting' late, and we've go' lots ter do tomorrow," Hagrid said obviously avoiding Harry's question, Harry sighed and rested his head on his knees, knowing from experience to know not to question Hagrid anymore. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' tha'." Harry heard the sound of something heavy landing on the ground, Harry looked up to see Hagrid's overcoat laying half way between Harry and Haiden. "Yeh can kip under tha'," he said obviously expecting the twins to share it, "don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still go' a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

With that said, Hagrid laid down on the sofa as Haiden made himself under the over coat. Harry eyed the coat and his brother wondering if Haiden would actually be willing to share it with him. Harry silently uncurled himself and cautiously made his way over to his brother, he kept his eyes on his brother as he knelt down and lifted the coat up enough to slip under it. Harry's heart hurt when his brother shifted away from him and opened his mouth to ask him about his refusal to accept Harry's touch, but his brother seemed to have known he was about the ask.

"Just go to sleep." Haiden whispered to him, not even glancing over his shoulder at him. Harry felt his eyes watering as he turned so that his back was facing his brother's before curling into a ball and allowed himself to silently cry himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter four- Diagon Alley**

"It was a dream," was the first thing Harry heard when he woke up, Harry slowly opened his eyes and peered over his shoulder, wondering if his brother was talking to him, "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me and my brother we were going to a school for wizards." Harry let out a small sigh of disappointment before carefully crawling out from under the large overcoat. "When I open my eyes, me and my brother will be at the house in our cupboard, with no magic nonsense what so ever from Harry." Harry heard Haiden whisper and looked around the room to try and distract himself from the hurt he was feeling. He couldn't help that he was doing magic, he had no control over it.

Harry's mind was pulled away from his brother by a loud taping. Harry followed the tapping noise with his eyes to see an annoyed looking owl sitting outside on the window pane with a newspaper clasped in its beak. Once it saw Harry looking at it, the owl lifted one of its claw and rapped at the window. "All right, I'm getting up." Harry heard Haiden mutter as he walked over to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't even look as if he felt it, before flutter to the floor and began attacking Hagrid's coat that Haiden was still using as a blanket.

"Don't do that." Harry told the owl softly while cautiously walking over to the owl who paused in his attack to look at Harry with an annoyed look, giving Haiden time to scramble out from underneath the coat, before the owl went back to attacking it. Harry sighed and knelt down next to the owl, obviously there was something in here that the owl wanted. Could it be dormice that were in there?

"Hagrid!" Harry heard Haiden cry loudly, and looked up at his brother to see him standing in front of the sleeping giant, glaring at the owl. "There's an owl!"

"Pay 'im." Hagrid grunted into the sofa.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Hagrid said and Harry looked back at the coat. Which pocket? The coat seemed to be made of nothing put pocket. A loud, angry hoot made Harry begin his search through the pockets pulling out bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, a dormice which he tossed at the owl to keep him busy while he continued his search, peppermint hambugs, teabags, before Harry finally pulled out a handful of stange-looking coins. Harry lifted one of the coins to inspect it, the image on the coin seemed to be inspecting him back. "Give 'im five Knuts." Hagrid's said sleepily pulling Harry away from his inspection.

"Knuts?" Harry asked looking at the handful of coins. Which ones were the Knuts? And what were the others?

"The little bronze ones." Hagrid said, and, with a silent nod, Harry counted out five little bronze coins. The owl held out his leg for Harry to place the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then it flew off through the window, but not before taking another dormouse that had wandered out of it's pocket. Harry pulled his legs to his chest and continue his inspection of the wizard coins as Hagrid sit up with a loud yawn as he stretched.

"Best beh off, 'Aiden, 'Arry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." Hagrid said scratching his beard.

"Um, Hagrid?" Haiden said.

"Mm?" Hagrid hummed while pulling on his boots.

"We haven't got any money, and you heard Uncle Vernon last night... he won't pay for us to go and learn magic." Haiden said, at that Harry looked up from the wizard coins, his brother was right.

"Don' worry 'bout tha'." Hagrid said standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yur paren's didn' leave yeh anything?"

"But if their house was destroyed-" Haiden started.

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stahp fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold," Hagrid held out a sausage for Haiden to take, but he refused it, Hagrid then held it out for Harry who cautiously took it from him and began to nibble on it, "an' I wonldn' say no ter a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."

"Wizards have banks?" Haiden asked.

"Jus' the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." Hagrid said and Harry look at him in shock. Goblins were real? Then was there also a Goblin King? Did Goblin's even have kings?

"Goblins?" Harry asked.

"Yeah- so yer'd beh mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh tha'. Ne'er mess with goblins, 'Aiden, 'Arry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe- 'cept maybe 'Ogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. 'Ogwarts business." Hagrid said as he drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets meh ter do important stuff fer 'im. Fetchin' yeh two, gettin' things from Gringotts- knows he can trust meh, see." Hagrid said walking over to his overcoat that was still on the ground causing Harry to shoot to his feet and fight the urge to flee from the giant, it would seem that Harry would be spending quite a while with the giant, it wouldn't do to keep running from him. "Go' everythin'?" He asked the twins who nodded before following the giant out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had haired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.

"How did you get here?" Haiden asked as the twins looked around for another boat.

"Flew." Hagrid told them.

"Flew?" Haiden asked.

"Yeah- but we'll go back in this." Hagrid said easily picking up the boat and tip it over, draining the water from the bottom before placing it back down. "No' s'ppose ter use magic now I've got yeh." The three of them settled into the boat with Harry sitting on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest while Haiden and Hagrid sat across from each other. "Seem a shame ter row, though." Hagrid mumbled, "If I were ter, er, speed things up a bit would yeh mind not mentionin' it at 'Ogwarts?"

"Of course not." Haiden mumbled as if unsure how to feel about all this. Harry watched as Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped the side of the boat twice, and off they sped towards land.

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked quietly after a few minutes of silence while Hagrid read the newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Haiden and Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but Harry couldn't have stopped himself even if he tried, everything was so new and he wasn't getting into trouble for speaking, let alone asking questions!

"Spell- enchantments." Hagrid muttered as he turned the page he was reading. "They say say there's dragons gaurdin' they highsecurity vaults. And then yeh gotta fine yur way- Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get ou', even if yeh did manage ter get yur hands on summat." Harry pulled his legs closer to his chest as he sat and thought about everything Hagrid had told him. Gringotts was a place full of spells and enchantments, guarded by dragons, and run by goblins that you apparently should never messed with. Harry didn't know if he should feel scared or excited about this.

There was so much about this new world that Harry was hungry to learn about. Like what made a wizard good or bad? Were there different types of magic? How alike was the wizarding world like to the-the Muggle world? What other creatures that Muggles claimed to not exists but in reality did? What would be taught at Hogwarts? What was Hogwarts like? Would he be able to make friends there? How would they get there? Did they stay there? Or travel back and forth?

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual." Hagrid muttered pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Haiden asked.

"Course," Hagrid said turning yet another page, "they wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd ne'er leave 'Ogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge go' the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every mornin', askin' fer advice."

"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?" Haiden asked.

"Well, their main job is ter keep it from the Muggles tha' there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country." Hagrid said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions ter their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." At this point the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper. Ad they all climbed up the stone steps onto the street. As the three walked through the little town to the station, passersby stared a lot at Hagrid. And Harry didn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See tha' 'Aiden? Thing these Muggles dream up, eh?"

"Hagrid," Haiden said painting a bit as him and Harry had to run to keep up with the giant, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say." Hagrid said. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like one?" Haiden asked pulling his hand away from Harry when he tried to brush his knuckles against the back of Haiden's hand.

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid- here we go." Hagrid said as they reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time, and Hagrid, who didn't understand 'Muggle money' as he called it, tossed the bills to Haiden so he could buy their tickets. On the train people stared more than ever. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what Harry was sure was a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yur letter, Haiden, Harry?" Hagrid asked counting stitches, and Harry began to panic, he had left his letter in his cupboard, still hidden in its little nook. Harry silently shook his head making Hagrid pause in his counting. "Well, that's all righ' yeh can look off Haiden's got's the same thing as 'is. There's a list there of everything yeh both'll need." Harry nodded calming down a little before peeking at Haiden, wondering if he was mad that he was being forced to share his letter with him. Haiden grunted as he pulled out the second piece of paper in the envelope, both twins huddled together to read it, Haiden making sure not to let Harry touch him.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1 Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

2 One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear

3 One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4 One winter cloak (Black, Silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

Glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass Scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we buy all this in London?" Haiden asked.

"If yeh know where to go." Hagrid said. The twins had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow. "I don't know hoe the Muggles manage without magic." He complained as they climbed a broken-down escalator that lead up to a bustling road lined with shops.

Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily, all Haiden and Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stories, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. Harry was sure that this was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Or could this all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cocked up? No, Harry was pretty sure that the Dursleys didn't have a sense of humor, and even though everything Hagrid had told them so far seemed unbelievable, something in Harry told him that Hagrid was telling them the truth.

"This is it." Hagrid said suddenly coming to a stop in front of a tiny, grubby-looking pup. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out to Harry, he was sure he would have walked right passed it without giving it a second look, maybe not even a first look. "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." This place was famous? It didn't look it. And the people hurrying by it without a glance seemed to help prove Harry right. Though, Harry did notices that the people's eyes slid from the big book shop on one side of the pub to the record stop on the other, as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron, and perhaps they couldn't.

Harry looked away from the people passing by back to where Hagrid and his brother had been standing only to notice they were no longer there. Panic filled Harry for a second before he rushed into the pub, coming to a stop when he noticed all the people surrounding his brother. Harry ringed his hands and looked at all the people nervously, wondering what was going on and if he should stop it. He made to move closer to his brother, but his body seemed to have other plans seeing as it moved backwards, away from the crowd and by default, his brother. Harry had never been around so many people at once, he didn't know what to do.

Harry's eyes were suddenly drawn to a scared look man with a huge purple turban on his head as the man slowly made he way to his brother. Something about this man didn't sit well with Harry and he didn't know why, all he knew was that something about the man seemed off. Harry shuffled his feet, wondering if he should do something about the man before he got to his brother, but before Harry could even decide, the man had descended on his brother.

"Professor Quirrell!" Harry heard Hagrid say. "Haiden, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," Professor Quirrell stammered looking nervously at the hand Haiden had stuck out for the man to shake, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Haiden asked dropping his hand once he noticed that the man wasn't going shake it.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," Professor Quirrell muttered as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter? He laughed nervously, "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." Professor Quirrell looked terrified at the very thought before he was unceremoniously shoved away from Haiden as the crowd shoved each other to try and get as close to Haiden as possible. Harry silently moved around the ball of limbs shoving and pushing each other to curl up on one of the stools in front of the bar, noticing that Professor Quirrell was sitting four or five stools down from him. Harry curled in on himself even more when the man locked eyes with him. If this man was the professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, then Harry was not looking forward to it. Harry forced his eyes away from the man to watch the ball of limbs.

It took a full ten minutes before Hagrid and Haiden to get away from the crowd, Harry and Haiden had somehow managed locked eyes as Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on- lots ter by. Come on, 'Aiden." Hagrid said before leading Haiden through the bar and out into through a door, Harry quickly hopped off the stool and hurried after them into a small, walled off courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid turned so that he was grinning at Haiden.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh yeh was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter met yeh- mind yeh, he's usually tremblin'." Hagrid told Haiden.

"Is he always that nervous?" Haiden asked.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books, bu' then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty nit o' trouble with a hag- ne'er been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of 'is own subject now, where's meh umbrella?" Hagrid explained while looking for the umbrella, which he found tucked in one of the inside pockets of his over coat. Harry silently watched Hagrid, storing everything in his mind to go over later on that night, as the giant counted the bricks on the wall. "Three up... two across." He muttered. "Righ', stand back, 'Aiden." Hagrid tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. Harry watched with wide, emerald eyes as the brick that Hagrid had tapped quivered- it wiggled- in the middle, a small hole appeared- it grew wider and wider- a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, and archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said with a large smile.

* * *

 **Millie (Guest) - Haha, I'm so happy you feel so strongly. But don't worry, Harry will soon be befriending people that will protect him from things they deem harmful. I will take your hint into consideration. And yes, Haiden is actually the boy-who-lived, Harry is just his younger twin brother.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Important A/N- I have gotten a comment on AO3 that has lead me to believe that there is a slight misunderstanding in the story. I will not be giving the name of the commentator for they have a right to their privacy, but if you wish to see the comment it is in the comment section of this story on AO3. It was brought to my attention that some people believe that the word 'Nasal' is only a noun and relates to a sound of speech or a placement of a helmet, while that is true, the word 'nasal' is also an adjective that is 'of, for, or relating to the nose (the nasal passage)'.**

 **Also to clarify, in a few chapters I've had Harry 'pinch his nasal' when I wrote this I did not mean he pinched his nostrils as if to stop a smell from entering them, I meant that he pinched the area just above the nostrils, between the eyes yet still underneath them, other wise known as the nasal passage. I am sorry for the slight confusion and I hope this clarified some stuff.**

* * *

 **Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter five- The Man With the Crooked Nose**

Harry spun around in circles, trying to look at everything at the same time, causing him to trip, stumble, and even pausing in walking, only with wind up running after his brother and Hagrid in fear of being left behind. But there was just so much to take in, the shops, the stuff outside them, the people doing their shopping, Harry felt that he would need years to be able to take everything in. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons- All sizes- Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver- Self-Stirring- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as Harry passed her, trying to catch up to Hagrid and Haiden who had left him behind, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..." He heard her muttering. A low, soft hoot coming from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium made Harry slide to a stop to look at the shop, before he began to run after Hagrid and Haiden again.

He passed a group of boys who had their faces pressed against the glass with a broomstick behind it. Harry slowed down to hear one of them say "Look, the new Nimbus Two Thousand- fastest ever-" before he sped up again.

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," Harry heard Hagrid say as he finally caught up to the two in front of a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside it's burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was- "Yeah, that's a goblin." Hagrid said quietly as the three of them walked up the white stone steps toward the goblin. Harry was shocked to see that him and the goblin were the same size, a head shorter than Haiden. The goblin had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. The goblin bowed to them as they walked in, and Harry bowed back. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

"Like I said, yeh'd be made ter try an' rob it." Hagrid whispered to the twins as a pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors, with Harry bowing right back, and then they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors for Harry to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Harry quickly caught up to Hagrid and Haiden who was making their way for a counter.

"Mornin'" Hagrid said to a goblin that was scribbling in a large ledger, the goblin glared at the giant before snapping the ledge close. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Haiden Potter and Mr. Harry Potter's safe." Harry watched as the goblin snarled at Hagrid before allowing his long fingers to curl around the edge of the counter and pull the goblin up enough to glance down at both boys with a hard stare.

"And does Mr's Haiden and Harry Potter have their keys?" The goblin and is a soft, yet hard voice as he cold, golden tented eyes ran over the twins.

"Go' 'em 'ere somewhere." Hagrid said pulling the goblin's attention from the twins to watch the giant dig through his many pockets, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of number causing the goblin to sneer at Hagrid while whipping the crumbs from the book. "Go' 'em!" Hagrid cried pulling out two tiny golden keys. The goblin snatched the keys out of Hagrid's hand and studied them closely.

"Everything seems to be in order." The goblin drawled out handing Harry one of the golden keys and Haiden the other.

"An' I've also go' a le'er 'ere from Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid said handing the goblin a letter as he puffed out his chest importantly. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." Harry watched goblin as he carefully read the letter, and noticed an annoyed look flow through the goblin's eyes before glaring at the giant.

"Very well," The goblin grumbled out as he handing Hagrid the letter back, "I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, the twins and Hagrid fallowed Griphook, with Harry bowing to the other goblin as he passed, toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Haiden asked.

"Can't tell yeh tha'," Hagrid said mysteriously, "very secret. 'Ogwarts business. Dumbledore trusted meh. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh tha'." Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small car came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They all climbed in- Hagrid with some difficulty- and off they were.

Harry pulled his knees to his chest and let his eyes roam over everything as they swiftly made their way through the maze of twisting passages. Harry carefully shuffled to the edge of the cart and looked up in time for them to pass a beautiful, majestic looking white dragon that breathed fire at them as they passed. Harry twisted his body to get another look at the dragon, but they were long passed it by the time he had. Harry whipped his head around to look at a seemingly amused Griphook as they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," Haiden called out over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmites and stalactites?"

"Stalagmite's go' an 'm' in it," Hagrid said, "an' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." Harry looked over at Hagrid and saw that he did indeed look like he was about to be sick.

"Stalactites," Harry called over to his brother, "grow from the cave ceiling while Stalagmite grow from the ground." Haiden nodded at his brother's explanation as the cart came to a stop at last in between two small doors in the passage wall. Harry, Haiden, and Griphook had to quickly scramble out of cart to let Hagrid out. Harry watched as Haiden walked over to console Hagrid who seemed to be trying to stop his knees from trembling.

"If Mr. Harry Potter would please hand me his key, I will open your vault." Griphook called to Harry, who turned to notice the goblin was standing near one of the small doors. Harry quickly made his way over to Griphook and handed the goblin his golden key, Griphook took it and unlocked the vault. Harry watched amazed as a lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, he gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"Is this all mine?" Harry whispered to the goblin who smiled a crooked smile.

"The other door belongs to Mr. Haiden Potter's vault. Everything in this vault belongs to you." Griphook told him and Harry looked around amazed not knowing where to start. "If you will excuse me, Mr. Harry Potter, I shall be back to help you after I unlock Mr. Haiden Potter's vault for him." Harry silently nodded to the goblin and allowed his body to slowly move into the vault. All this money was his, and his alone. It was obvious that the Dursleys had no idea of his and his brother's vaults or they'd have taken the vaults from them faster than blinking. How often had Uncle Vernon complained how much the twins cost them to keep? Harry could help the small smirk that had found its place on Harry's face, all this time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, and him alone, buried deep under London.

"The gold ones are Galleons, Mr. Harry Potter," Griphook informed him as he walked into the vault, a small brown back in his hand, "seventeen Sickles to a Galleon," Griphook handed the bag to Harry who quickly set about piling coins into it, "and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough." Griphook said before gently tugging Harry from his vault. "That bag has been enchanted to never fill up, nor way anything more than it would if it were empty." Harry nodded and watched as Hagrid helped Haiden, hurt filled him when he saw Haiden allowing Hagrid to touch him. Why could the giant touch his brother and he couldn't?

"Righ'," Harry heard Hagrid say, "tha' should beh enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe fer yeh." Hagrid turned to Griphook as him and Haiden walked out of Haiden's vaults. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, an' can we go more slowly?"

"Only one speed." Griphook growled out, his eyes narrowing at the giant while helping Harry climb into the cart and situated Harry next to him, in an almost protective way. Once everyone had piled back into the cart, Griphook snapped and off they went again, going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. Griphook shifted closer to Harry when he began to unconsciously shiver from the cold wind whipping passed them. They went rattling over and underground gave, Griphook letting Harry lean over the side to try and see what was down there, catching what seem to be ruby red eyes of a black dragon as they passed over its head.

/

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no key hole, Harry noticed when they walked up to it. "Stand back." Griphook said importantly before he stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and the door simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped there." Griphook explained to them, though Harry felt the explanation was more towards him than the others.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked and received a nasty grin from the goblin, showing the goblin's sharp teeth.

"About once every ten years." The goblin told him and Harry began to understand why you should never mess with them. Harry turned his head to look into the vault, wondering what was so important that someone felt that Gringotts should protect it. At first Harry thought the vault was empty, until his green eyes landed on a small package wrapped up in brown paper lying in the middle of the small vault. Hagrid picked up the package and placed it deep inside his overcoat. Harry bit the inside of his lip to keep from asking what was in the package, knowing that the giant would not tell him.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, an' don' talk ter meh on the way back, it's best if I keep meh mouth shut." Hagrid said.

/

One wild cart ride, Harry was pretty sure that Griphook had purposely made it more wild than it should have, later the group of three were standing, blinking, in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry gripped his pouch that Griphook had help secure onto his belt hoop, he didn't know where to run off to first, though he did know he needed to stick close to his brother seeing as Haiden was the one with the list.

"Migh' as well get yur uniform." Hagrid said motioning towards a shop called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. "Listen, 'Aiden, 'Arry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-meh-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate 'em Gringotts carts." Harry glanced at Hagrid's face to notice that he did still look a bit sick, so the twins entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, both feeling nervous.

"Hogwarts, dearies?" A squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve asked them, and before either twin could answer her she was leading the both of them to the back of the store. "Got the lot here- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." One at the back of the store Harry saw a boy with moonlight pale skin, and a pointed face standing on a foot stool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin had a third witch have Harry stand on a stool next to him, while she made Haiden stand on the other side of the boy so that he was in between the twins.

"Hello," the boy said as the witch slipped a long robe over Harry's head, "Hogwarts, too?" Harry glanced at the boy through the mirror in front of him and took notice that the boy's eyes were a beautiful silver.

"Yes." Haiden said causing the silver eyes to slide to him.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." The boy drawled out in a bored voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Harry watched as Haiden rolled his eyes at the boy who seemed to sneer at him in return. Suddenly the silver eyes were looking into Harry's large, emerald green eyes without the help of the mirror. The boy seemed to pause for a second, a strange look flashing through the boy's silver eyes, before the boy turned so that he was facing the mirror, his cheeks dusted with a light pink. "Have you got your own broom?" His voice coming out as a squeak causing the boy to cough and the pink on his cheeks darkened.

"No." Harry said wondering what had just happened to the boy.

"P-play Quidditch at all?" The boy asked, his voice back to normal, but he refused to look Harry directly in the eye.

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked causing the boy to whip his head around to look at him, his mouth opened to say something, only to pause and seemingly freeze when their eyes met. A second passed before the boy seemed to be able to move again, and turned his head away, the pink on his cheeks a lot darker now.

"H-how could you not know what Quidditch is? You're not a Mudblood are you?" The boy demanded, his eyes narrowing at Harry through the mirror.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"A Muggle born. You're not one, are you?" The boy asked.

"Hagrid told us our parents was a witch and wizard." Haiden cut in causing the boy to give him a hard look. Harry noticed that the pink that had been on the boy's cheeks was now gone.

"Who is Hagrid?" The boy demanded.

"He works at Hogwarts." Haiden said glaring at the boy. "He also brought us here."

"Oh," the boy drawled out, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper." Haiden growled out.

"Yes, exactly." The boy said looking away from Haiden and back to Harry, clearly done talking to Haiden. "I heard he's sort of a savage- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." The image that had come to Harry's mind when the boy said that caused a bubble of giggles to slip from his mouth, causing the boy to smirk.

"I think he's brilliant." Haiden said coldly.

"Why is he with you?" The boy asked Harry, clearly ignoring Haiden. "Where are your parent?"

"They're dead." Harry told the boy. "According to Hagrid, a dark wizard killed them."

"Oh, sorry." The boy said, there was a pause before the boy opened his mouth again. "Do you know what house you'll be in. You do know what houses are?"

"No." Harry said shacking his head, "My brother and I just found out we were wizards yesterday. We've been living with Muggles, the worst kind of Muggles, if you ask Hagrid, apparently."

"I see." The boy drawled out. "There are four houses at Hogwarts: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. No one really knows what house they will be in until they get sorted, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all of my family has been in Slytherin. I just hope you don't get into Hufflepuff, or worse Gryffindor." The boy sneered.

"Are they bad?" Harry asked.

"Hufflepuff is full of weaklings that do nothing but cower behind a mask of 'compassion' and Gryffindor is full of idiots." The boy informed him.

"Oh." Harry said.

"That's you done." The witch pinning him said slipping the now fitted robe off him and made him hop off the stool.

"You better make sure to get into Slytherin." Harry heard the boy order as the witch lead him to the front of the shop where he paid for three plain black robes. Unsure of what to do, Harry wondered out of the shop where he found Hagrid waiting for him and his brother, three large ice creams in his hands.

"Haiden still in there?" Hagrid asked handing Harry one of the large ice creams for him to eat while they waited. Harry nodded while licking the ice cream, he paused in the middle of a lick when he heard a soft cry coming from the ally next to Madam Malkin's shop. He glanced up at Hagrid, taking note that he was showing someone, Haiden, the two large ice creams left in his hand through the shop window, before anther soft cry got Harry to quickly make his way towards the alley. In the alley, Harry found a soft gray kitten sitting on his hind legs crying.

"Hey there," Harry said softly, kneeling down to get closer to the kitten who had stopped crying and was watching him with watery ice blue eyes, "what's wrong? Where you left behind?" The kitten mewled and Harry gave the kitten a sad smile. "It's okay," Harry told the kitten softly as he gently scratched the kitten under his chin, "you can come with me and my brother." The kitten allowed Harry to scoop him up and make his way back to where he had left Hagrid, only to see that the giant was gone. Harry peeked through Madam Malkin's window to see that not only was Haiden gone, but so was the other boy. With a sigh Harry walked over to a wall and slid down it, pulling his knees to his chest as he sat the kitten beside him. "Well, little one, it looks like we were both left behind. But that's okay, we'll just wait here until Haiden realizes I'm not there with him, when that happens he'll come and find us. Haiden always comes back for me."

/

Harry didn't know how long he sat there petting the small kitten that had fallen asleep until a shadow fell over him. Harry looked up, hoping that Haiden had finally come back for him, only to be met with a man with pale skin, shoulder length, greasy-looking black hair, hard, onyx black hair, and a crooked nose that looked like it had been punched one to many times and never set properly while it healed. Harry pulled his knees closer to him.

"Why have you been sitting here for three hours?" The man asked and Harry looked up at him in shock, he had been here for three hours? "Well?"

"I'm waiting, sir." Harry quietly told him.

"Waiting? For what?" The man asked.

"To be remembered." Harry told him watching as the man's onyx eyes narrowed.

"By whom?" The man demanded.

"My brother and Hagrid." Harry said watching as the man's eyes widened before narrowing again.

"You were here with that oaf?" The man asked and Harry nodded. The man turned his head away to glare down Diagon Alley for a minute, before sighing and running a hand, that had long, thin fingers, through his greasy-looking hair. "Have you baught anything on your school list other than your robes?" He asked looking back at Harry.

"No, sir." Harry said and the man muttered something Harry couldn't quite hear under his breath.

"You have your list don't you?" The man asked him and Harry shook his head causing the man to mutter under his breath again. "Which Potter are you?" He demanded.

"What?" Harry asked causing to man to sigh in annoyance.

"What is your name?" He growled out.

"Harry, sir." Harry informed the man watching with interest as the man pulled out a long, black and shiny stick from his black robe.

"Accio Harry Potter's school letter." The man said and a few minutes later Harry watched in amazement as the man caught the thick yellow envelope that held Harry's school letter from the air. The man quickly pulled the second parchment from the envelope and shook it open. "Well come along." The man said as he took a few steps away, Harry quickly stood up, scooping the kitten into his arms and picking up the package the held his three robes, and took off after the man. "You told me you only bought your school robes."

"Yes, I only bought my school robes." Harry asked wondering what the man was going on about.

"The kitten, did you not buy it?" The man demanded.

"No, sir, I found him. He was left behind just like me." Harry said before unconsciously reaching out to brush the man's knuckles with his hand. Harry noticed the man gave him a strange look before holding open a shop door for Harry who quickly hurried into the shop.

"We shall get your parchment, quill, and inks here." The man told him as he lead Harry through the store getting armfuls of parchment, stopping only to let Harry pick out his quills and ink. Harry smiled when he found a bottle of ink that resembled the eye color of the boy from the robe shop.

After allowing Harry to buy the parchment, quills, and ink, the man lead Harry to Flourish and Blotts, giving Harry a strange look every time the boy unconsciously brushed his hand against the man's. They bought Harry's school books, the man pulling a potion book from Harry's hands claiming that Harry was not nearly close to being skilled enough to even think about looking that the potions in it, before handing him another Potions book while telling him that the potions book were more on his level.

After Flourish and Blotts they bought Harry's cauldron with the man dragging Harry away from the 'unsuitable' cauldrons. Before taking Harry to the Apothecary, where Harry noticed the man's eyes seemed to light up in a strange way, before he literally drug Harry through out the whole shop. Making sure Harry had everything he deemed Harry needed to brew a suitable potion, he had informed Harry at his questioning look.

Outside the Apothecary shop, the two paused only long enough to check Harry's list again before they were off again. This time to the dark shop Harry had spotted when he first entered Diagon Alley, 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'. An hour later, after being pulled away from a rather fascinating conversation with a long, beautiful purple and blue snake, Harry left the shop carrying a large cage that held a deep, mahogany brown owl, fast asleep with his head under his wing, a small collapsible cage for his kitten, and plenty of food and treats for them both.

The man then lead Harry to Ollivanders, which turned out to be a wand shop. Harry and the man entered the shop causing a bell to tinkle somewhere in the depths of the shop. The shop was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed and unconsciously shuffled closer to the man with him, causing said man to look at him with a raised eyebrow. The back of Harry's neck prickled, the very dust and silence in the shop seemed to be full of some secret magic.

"Good afternoon." A soft voice said causing Harry to jump and grab a hold of the man's hand as Harry's eyes landed on an old man standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." Harry whispered glancing up at the man beside him when he felt the man's fingers twitch before gently wrapping around his hand.

"I wondered when you would wander in here, Harry Potter. Curious that you were not with your older twin brother when he stepped in here with Hagrid earlier today." The man said, his eyes seemed to hold a gleam in them as if he new something Harry did not. "You have your mother's eyes." The man told Harry moving closer to Harry who unconsciously moved closer to the man with him, "It seems only yesterday she was here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Harry wished the strange man would blink, at least once, his silvery eyes that were similar yet at the same time nothing like the eyes of the boy from Madam Malkin's shop. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say you father favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." By this point the strange man had backed Harry up so much that Harry was peering at him from behind the man that had brought him there. A not so subtle cough from the man caused the strange man to look at him as if just noticing he was there.

"Ah, Severus Snape, how nice to see you again. Adler, thirteen inches, very sturdy, am I right?" The strange man said.

"Of course." The man, Severus, drawled pulling out his long, black and shiny stick from his robe and let the strange man look at it.

"Ah, yes, yes." The strange man said almost purring, "You've taken very good care of it, and it had taken care of you, I presume."

"Obviously." Severus said.

"Hmmm." The strange man hummed happily, as he handed Severus the stick, that Harry was beginning to believe was Severus's wand, back. Harry gave a little squeak when the strange man's eyes were suddenly back on him. "Come now- Mr. Potter." The man gently grabbed him and lightly pulled him out from behind Severus. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Um, my right?" Harry whispered to the strange man, not know what a wand arm was but he did know he was right handed.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." The strange man said before beginning to measure Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he was being measured, the strange man spoke to him.

"Every Ollivander wand has one or two cores of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstring of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand, unless, of course, they are your soul mate." It was at this point that Harry realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. The strange man- Mr. Ollivander?- was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do." He said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible, just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and waved it around wondering what was suppose to happen, but the Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-" Harry tried- but before he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no- here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried and tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, like your brother, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere, just like we did with him." Suddenly Mr. Ollivander seemed to freeze. "I wonder,now," the man muttered to himself before disappearing behind a shelf for a minute, coming back with another box, "yes, why not." Mr. Ollivander looked up from the box to stare at Harry before holding out a light gray, almost white wand, "It is the most unusual combination as of yet, one could hardly think to make this combination, but I have. Pine and Unicorn hair wrapped tight around Runespoor, ten inches, nice and firm."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it down through the dusty air and a stream of green and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing light on to the walls. Severus gave a small smile and clapped politely. "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good."

After paying for his wand and leaving Diagon Alley, Severus took him to the Leaky Cauldron where he got them a room. Once making sure Harry was settled, Severus ordered him not to leave the room, before leaving the room himself. After Severus left the room, Harry cautiously crawled on to one of the two beds in the room and pulled out one of his new books and began to read.

* * *

 **Makayla.D12- Yes, it would be nice if they would reconcile, and maybe they will, we will all just have to wait and see.**

 **ShadowWolfTheRavenclaw- Maybe Harry will be in Slytherin, who knows, I certainly don't. No Hagrid does not hide his favoritism, and it only seems to be getting worse with each chapter. Voldemort never got the chance to kill Harry since Haiden stopped him before he could, the reason he is a parsletongue will explained later in the story. Haiden has Hedwig, but Harry get's two pets.**

 **Ana (Guest 1)- I'm really glad you like this story. The tension between the brothers come naturally to me because before my sister moved out, we at tension like this, only a lot worse (we tried to kill each other once, everything is a lot better now)**

 **millie (Guest 2)- Thank you, I also find Harry quite adorable, and plan to try to make him even more so. As to Haiden, there are some good qualities to him, they're just hidden at the moment. Once again, we will have to see if Harry will be in Slytherin, I have truly yet to decide that, but it seems a lot of people wish for him to be in Slytherin, so I will definitely consider it.**

 **Guest (3)- I hope this is soon enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter six- The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-quarters**

On the first of September, Harry was woken very early by Severus Snape, and rushed out of the room they had shared in the Leaky Cauldron. And though the two had shared a room, Harry had hardly seen the man outside of meals, it had made Harry feel lonely until his new kitten -who he had named Loki a name he had read in a book at school one day- and his owl -who had been named Heimdallur, pulled from the same book he named Loki after- had played with him in between him reading his new school books.

After a quick breakfast, Severus dropped Harry off at King's Cross where he was left after Severus had given his should a gentle squeeze telling him that his brother would be there to meet him at some point. Harry wondered through the station, pushing his cart that held his trunk and the two cages that held his pets. Harry didn't know how long he wondered, a couple hours at most, when he heard the voice of his Uncle Vernon.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine- platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" Harry made his way towards the sound of his uncle and noticed Haiden was with him looking shocked, scared, and nervous all at once. "Have a good term." Uncle Vernon said giving Haiden a nasty smile before him and the rest of the Dursleys left the station. Harry silently, well as silently as he could with an annoyed owl and an even more annoyed kitten hooting and mewling angrily in their cages, to his brother not shocked when Haiden whipped his head around to look at him in shock.

"Where have you been?" Haiden demanded looking like he wanted to reach out and hug him, but didn't even though Harry really wanted his older brother to do so.

"I got left behind at Madam Malkin's, I waited in front of the shop for three hours for you to come find me. Why didn't you come back for me?" Harry asked tears beginning to pull in his eyes.

"Why didn't you come find me?" Haiden demanded.

"Because you told me that if I ever got separated from you, to stay where I was and you would come find me. Why didn't you find me this time? You always come find me!" Harry asked as his tears began to fall.

"Harry, that was when we were five! We're eleven now, you're old enough to come find me when you wonder off! Why am I always the one having to look for you?" Haiden yelled, neither twin cared that they seemed to be making a scene at the moment.

"You're my older brother, you're suppose to look for me, to protect me!" Harry told Haiden who gave an annoyed grunt.

"Well, I'm getting tired of trying to protect you! From now on, protect yourself! I don't want to be your older brother any more! Why didn't you die the night mum and dad died?" Haiden yelled angrily.

"You wish I was dead?" Harry whispered causing Haiden's eyes to widen before his arms shot out and pulled the trembling boy into his arm.

"Oh god Harry, I did mean it! I swear! I don't wish you were dead! I've just been so frustrated with everything and I took it all out on you! I'm so sorry, please don't cry. I love you Harry, you're my baby brother, and you'll always be my baby brother. And I've been such a crappy big brother lately, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll make it up to you, I swear!" Haiden vowed to Harry while rubbing his back soothingly. Harry slowly stopped trembling, and allowed the warmth of his older brother to calm him enough to return the hug. The twins stayed in their embrace for a few minutes before a loud voice floated over them.

"-packed with Muggles, of course-" Harry pulled away from his brother to swing around to find a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like the twin's in front of them- and they had an owl. Harry looked at his brother who smiled before pushing his cart towards the red heads with Harry following him.

"Now, what's the platform number?" The plump woman asked.

"Nine and three-quarters!" a small girl, also a red-head and was the same size as Harry he noted, piped up holding the woman's hand, "Mum, can't I go?"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." What looked like the oldest boy march toward platforms nine and ten. Harry tried to stretch his neck and was careful he missed- but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platform, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had clear away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next." The plump woman said turning to a set red-headed twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." One of the red-headed twin said shaking his head seemingly disappointed. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" The twin said pushing his cart toward the barrier.

"Sorry, George, dear." The woman said causing the twin to smirk as he passed her.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred." The twin said before taking off with his twin right behind him laughing. Harry couldn't help giggling and wishing him and his brother could pull that trick, but the two look too differently.

"Excuse me." Haiden called to the remaining red-heads causing them to turn and look at the two of them.

"Hello, dearies." The woman said smiling a warm smile that caused the brothers to smile back at her. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new two." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and along nose that looked to have a smudge of dirt on the side of it.

"Yes," Haiden said walking closer to them with Harry following close behind him, "the thing id- the thing is, I- we don't know how to-" Haiden trailed off.

"How to get onto the platform?" The woman asked kindly, and the twins nodded. "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er- okay." Haiden said before turning towards Harry, "Let me go first, I'll wait for you on the other side." He whispered to Harry before taking off at a run towards the barrier, Harry's eyes widened in shock when his brother seemed to melt into the barrier.

"You're turn deary." The woman told Harry who gulped and took off at a run towards the barrier. And even though he had just witnessed his brother enter the platform safely, he was sure that he would hit the wall with a crash and closed his eyes.

"Whoa!" Harry heard his brother cry, and something forced him to stop and opened his eyes to see his brother in front of him with his hands on Harry's trunk, having stopped it and the cart form hitting him. "Alright there, Harry?" Haiden asked and Harry nodded his head before looking around them as the two began to walk. They were in another station crowed with people either dressed in robes or Muggle clothes like them. Harry's eyes widened when they landed on a beautiful scarlet steam engine that was waiting next to the platform, a sign over head said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats over every color wound here and there between their legs. Harry heard Loki give a long, low yowl and knew that his kitten wanted to join the cats. Owls hooted to one other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages that Haiden and Harry looked at were already pack with student, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. The twins pushed their carts down the platform in search for some empty seats. They two passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville." They heard the old woman sigh. They passed a boy with dreadlocks that was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on." The boy lifted the lid of the box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. Harry stopped to try and get a better look at it, but was forced to continue moving when his brother grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

The twins pushed on through the crowd until Haiden found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Haiden put his snow white owl, Heimdallur, and Loki in the compartment before the twins started to shove and heave Haiden's trunk towards the train door. They tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end only to end up dropping the trunk painfully on Haiden's foot, twice.

"Want a hand?" Someone asked behind them, Harry turned his head to see one of the red-headed twins -George Harry believed- that they had followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please." Harry said whipping some sweat that had formed on his brow.

"Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!" The twin, George, called over his should and a second later his twin appeared behind him. With the help of the red-headed twins, Haiden's and Harry's trunks were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks." Harry heard Haiden tell the twins as he opened Loki's cage and pulled the kitten into his arms and glanced behind him when he heard a gasp.

"What's that?" Harry watched Fred point towards his brother's forehead and glanced over to his brother to see that he had his hand frozen in his hair, bangs pulled back to show the lightning bolt scar.

"Blimey." George breathed out. "Are you?"

"He is." Fred answered. "Aren't you?" He added to Haiden.

"What?" Haiden asked annoyed, finally removing his hand from his hair, letting his bangs cover the scar again.

"Haiden Potter." The red-headed twins chorused.

"Oh, him." Haiden said before flushing a light pink. "I mean, yes, I am." The red-headed twins stood there gawking at Haiden who, Harry noticed, was beginning to became embarrassed. Harry moved so that him and Loki, who was still in his arms, were in between the red-headed twins and his older brother.

"And I'm his twin, Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself just before a voice came floating through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum." The red-headed twins chimed before giving Haiden one last look and Harry a smile before turning and left the compartment. Harry turned to look at his brother who had sat down next to the window where he was half-hidden form the red-headed family that Harry could see was on the platform. Harry crouched to the ground and began to play with Loki as they listened in on the conversation of the red-headed family.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." The woman said.

"Mum- geroff." The scratchy voice that must have belonged to the youngest son said.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his noise?" One of the twins -George?- said,

"Shut up!" Ron cried.

"Where's Percy?" The woman asked.

"He's coming now." The other twin -Fred?- commented.

"Can't stay long, Mother," A new voice, Percy, said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh," a twin -Fred?- gasped out in obviously fake shock, "are you a prefect, Percy? You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on," the other twin said, "I think I remember him saying something about it. Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up." Percy the Prefect growled out.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" The twins asked together.

"Because he's a prefect," Their mother said fondly "All right, dear, well, have a good term- send me and owl when you get there." She told Percy the Prefect. "Now, you two- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've- you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum." The twins said with a laugh.

"That's not funny. And look after Ron." Their mother reprimanded them.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." The twins said as one.

"Shut up." Ron grumbled.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train." The twins said as Haiden and Harry shared a look. "You know those black-haired boys that were near us in the station? Know who they were?"

"Who?" Their mother asked.

"Harry and Haiden Potter!" The twins said and Harry felt a strange emotion flow through him at hearing his name before his brother's. Never had he ever heard his name said before his brother's.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see Haiden, Mum, eh please..." The little girl cried excitedly.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" Their mother asked and Harry felt his heart clench, one mention of Haiden and Harry was instantly forgotten.

"Harry introduced himself to us. And we saw Haiden's scar. It's really there- like lightning." The twins said.

"Poor dear- no wonder he and his brother were alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked hoe to get onto the platform." Their mother said.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Fred asked.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school." Their mother said sternly.

"All right, keep your hair on." The twins said right before a whistle sounded. Harry stood up with Loki in his arms and poked his head out of the compartment to see Fred, George, and Ron waving out a window. Harry walked over to the window, gently pushed himself in between the twins and stood on his toes to see everyone left on the platform waving. And though Harry knew they were not waving at him, he shifted his hold on Loki to one arm and began to wave at everyone on the platform with the other.

"Who you waving at, little buddy?" George whispered to him with a laugh.

"I don't know." Harry said smiling up at the red-head causing the boy to laugh even more before turning back to look at the little red-headed girl out the window, Harry noticed she was crying.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." Fred called to the girl.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." George yelled causing the his mother to look at him in anger.

"George!" She cried.

"Only joking, Mum." George cried back with a large smirk that made Harry wonder if he was just joking or not. The train began to move. Harry stopped waving to watch the boys' mother wave and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back.

After the girl and mother disappeared after the train rounded a corner, and houses began to flash passed the window, Harry looked up at George with the best blank face he could. "If your sister doesn't want that toilet seat, can I have it?" He asked as serious as he could make his voice, he didn't know what had come over him, maybe it was the excitement of going to Hogwarts, or the fact that his brother had hugged him earlier that day, but Harry felt playful. The red-headed twins stared at him for a minute for they all three burst into laughter.

"Oh, we're gonna like you." The red-headed twins said as one and Harry smiled brightly at the two, he liked them too. Harry didn't know what it was about the red-headed twins, but something about them made Harry want to get to know them. Maybe the two could be his very first friends?

"Wanna see a tarantula?" Fred asked him and Harry nodded. "Come on then." Fred held out his hand and Harry instantly took it. At first Harry was confused when they went to his and Haiden's compartment, noticing quickly that Ron had joined his brother, but his confusion was quickly erased.

"Hey, Ron." The twins said gaining Haiden and Ron's attention.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a tarantula down there." George said as Fred turned to look at Haiden as Ron mumbled a "Right."

"Haiden, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. We're gonna be stealing your twin for a little bit, see you later, then." Fred said before the three of them left before Haiden had a chance to say anything.

As they walked, Loki somehow managed to wiggle his way out of Harry's hold and began walking in front of the trio as if he owned the train. Once Loki was out of his arms, Harry's other hand was quickly taken into George's large hand, and him and his twin lifted Harry by his arms and began to lightly swing him causing Harry to giggle. The trip to the middle of the train was quick, the trio only being stopped once by a bushy brown haired girl asking them in a bossy sort of voice if they had seen a toad, a boy named Neville had lost one.

"Oi, Lee," George called throwing open a compartment door, Loki quickly running in, "we wanna see this so called giant tarantula." The trio walked in and over to dark skinned boy with dreadlocks, the boy Harry had seen surrounded on the platform, who was sitting with two other students. Fred and George sat across them, pulling Harry to them and made him sit on each of their legs, their arms around his waist to keep him steady.

"Who are you?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Fred and George Weasley, and Harry Potter." Fred said.

"Now show us that tarantula." George ordered with a large smile. Lee Jordan looked at them for a minute, mainly Harry, before taking a box that was sitting on one of the three trunks tucked in a corner of the compartment, and handed it to them. Harry took the box and slowly opened the lid to show a beautiful black and orange haired tarantula about six inches long. He had seen a picture of this tarantula in a book he had found in his school's library.

"A Brachypelma Smithi?" Harry asked holding out his hand to allow the tarantula to slowly climb from the box and on to his hand. Harry giggled and showed Loki, who had jumped onto George's knee, he giggled more watching as his kitten playfully batted at the tarantula.

"Hey, do you think your brother would like to see it?" Fred suddenly asked.

"I don't know, but I think ickle Ronniekins would just love to see it." George said and the two shared a look that cause Harry to giggle. From the look Ron had had on his face when the twins had informed him and Haiden where they were going, Harry was pretty sure Ron would not like to see it. But, for some strange reason, Harry wanted to see the look on Ron's face when he saw the tarantula.

"Then we should go show him." Harry said innocently, or at least he thought he sounded innocent. The red-headed twins looked at him with blank faces, making Harry wonder if he had said something wrong, before their faces were suddenly split into wide, dark grins.

"Oh, we defiantly like you!" The twins cried before looking over at the confused Lee Jordan. "Oi, Lee, we're borrowing your tarantula for a bit." The twins shot from their seat, causing Loki to jump off George's knee, while Fred held Harry in his arms with Harry's arm's around Fred's neck and his legs wrapped around Fred's waist. "Right, we'll be bringing your tarantula back in bit." With the said the three bounded out of Lee's compartment and quickly made their way back to Haiden and Ron.

They got to the compartment that held the boys, and just before they entered, Fred sat Harry down and whispered to him to run in there as happily as he could and show Ron the tarantula. Harry nodded and the red-headed twins moved to stand on either side of the compartment door and looked back at Harry with smirks. Harry nodded to them and the twins slid the compartment door opened and Harry went to run in, a smile already on his face, but froze when he saw the backs to two large boys. The two boys turned to look at him, their bodies moving allowing him to see the boy from Madam Malkin's shop standing in the compartment, he, too, had turned to look at him.

With a gulp Harry stepped into the compartment, squeezed passed the two boys, and moved so that he was standing in the middle of the compartment with the boy from Madam Malkin's shop. By this time the tarantula had made it's way to Harry's shoulder. "What is that on your shoulder?" The boy asked him.

"A Brachypelma Smithi." Harry informed the boy, who only raised and eye brow, "I just came back from Lee Jordan's to show my brother and Ron." At that, Harry had to bite his lips to keep from smirking at the terrified squeak that had flown out of Ron's throat. Harry watched as the boy's silver eyes flew from the tarantula to Ron, before looking at Harry, their eyes locking. The boy froze for a second before turning away, a light pink dusting his cheeks, and coughed.

"As I was saying." The boy said looking at Haiden, the pink leaving his cheeks, "This is Crabbe and Goyle." he motioned to the large boys behind him. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Harry glanced at Ron when he failed terribly to hide a snicker behind a cough causing Draco to glare angrily at the red-head, his arm rising slightly, twitching, and Harry wondered if he was fighting to urge to grab the tarantula, which had made it's way to the top of Harry's head, and throw it at the boy.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco snapped at Ron. "No need to ask who you are. Red hair, hand-me-down clothes, freckles, you're a Weasley. My father told me all Weasleys' have red hair, and more children than they can afford." He turned to look at Haiden who was glaring at him, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than other, Haiden," He turned to look at Harry, which Harry noticed that he was looking at his nose rather than his eyes, "Harry. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco turned to hold out his hand to Haiden.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Haiden told Draco coolly, Draco sneered at Haiden before turning and offering Harry his hand. Harry looked at it thoughtfully, even though he knew Draco had just insulted his two new friends, he wanted to get to know the boy better, and something was telling him that Fred and George wouldn't mind if he tried befriending Draco. With a slight nod to himself, he reached out and took Draco's hand causing Haiden to gasp in shock at him. "Harry!" He hiss.

"What? You might be able to tell who the wrong sort are, but I don't know if I can." Harry said.

"Obviously you can't!" Haiden cried leaping from his seat, soon Harry found himself pulled behind Draco.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." Draco told Haiden slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Suddenly Harry found him and Draco backed out of the compartment as the two large boys now blocked a pissed Ron and Haiden from getting to them. "Oh, you're gonna fight us, are you?" Draco sneered as Fred and George made their way to Harry.

"You sure you wanna take his offer, Harry?" Fred whispered to him, plucking the tarantula from Harry's head.

"I'm sure with time, we can get him to see that you two aren't as bad as he thinks." Harry whispered and the red-headed twins shared a look before smiling at Harry.

"We'll take this little one back the Lee Jordan while you hang out with your new friend. Don't forget to get your robe." The twins said before taking off down the train, back towards the middle. A loud, horrible yell caused Harry to look back towards the compartment to find a rat hanging from one of the large boy's finger. The boy shook his finger violently, howling, for a minute or two before the rat finally flew off and hit the window.

"Come, we're getting out of here." Draco said grabbing Harry's hand.

"I just need to get my robes." Harry said slipping his hand from Draco's, he ran into the compartment and to his trunk, he opened it and quickly pulled out his robe, grabbed it, and left the compartment, after making sure to scoop up Loki who had need pawing at the rat.

As Harry let Draco pull him away from his brother, who was staring at him with hurt eyes, Harry got a feeling that his time at Hogwarts would be filled with very eventful times.

* * *

 **bubzchoc- Thank you**

 **Curlsdoitberrer- Thank you, I loved writing Draco's reaction to Harry. I hope I have delivered.**

 **Abeham- Hi to you, too. I'm glad you are liking the story. I thought it might help their relationship a little if they had meet before Hogwarts. I thank you for your suggestions on which House Harry seems to fit. And I do agree that, as of right now, Harry seems more like a Hufflepuff, and I had thought about putting Harry there, but quickly thought against it, not because I have anything against Hufflepuff, mind you, it is because I felt that he would not fit in there once he begins to find himself. But I have plans for Harry, plans that will be a big turning point for the war, plans that involve a very cunning and manipulative Harry. Just know that your suggestions have not fallen on deaf ears when Harry is finally sorted.**

 **crazyaoiilov3r2143- Don't worry, I cried while writing that scene, but it was necessary, as you can see. And as for the twins' relationship, we will all have to wait and see.**

 **Yuori (Guest)- I am glad you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter seven- The Sorting Hat**

The train slowed right down and finally stopped, and Draco lead Harry by the hand through the throng of people who where trying to push and shove their way out of the train and to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night, happy when Draco pulled him closer to share his warmth. Suddenly, a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere! All right there 'Aiden?" Hagrid's big, hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow meh- anymore firs' years? Mind yur step, now! Firs' years follow meh!" The large group of first year slipped and stumbled after the giant who lead them down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Harry had lost count how many times he would have probably fallen on his butt or face had Draco not been holding on to him.

It was so dark on either side of the path that they were walking on that Harry was sure that there were thick trees there. No body spoke much, as if afraid something would dart out of the tress surrounding them if they made any noise. Neville, the round-faced boy who had lost his toad, sniffed once or twice, and Harry felt bad for him.

"Yeh all get yur firs' sigh' o' 'Ogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' 'round this bend 'ere." Suddenly there was a loud, collected 'Oooooh!' that came from the group of first years. The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called pulled attention to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Draco helped Harry into one and grumbled and sneered when the bushy brown haired girl and Neville climbed in with them. "Everyone in?" Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, shouted. "Righ' then- FORWARD!" And the fleet of boats were off, gliding smoothly across the lake, which looked as smooth as glass before the boats cut through it. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle over head. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boat reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where Draco caught Harry as he tripped climbing out of the boat when it came to a stop.

"Thanks." Harry said smiling up at Draco who blushed, looked away, and muttered a 'Anytime' before taking Harry's hand.

"Oi, you there! Is this yur toad?" Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them, suddenly called.

"Trevor!" Neville cried blissfully, holding out his hands. Afterwards, the group clambered up a passageway in the rock following Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. The group walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone 'here?" Hagrid asked looked over everyone, seeming pleased when his eyes landed on Harry before finding Neville. "You there, still got yur toad?" Neville nodded and Hagrid turned, raised a gigantic fist, and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first though was that this was not someone to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid, and I am to assume no one was left behind this time?" Professor McGonagall asked narrowing her eyes at the giant who flushed and shook his head. "Good. I will take them from here, then." She pulled the door wide and Harry couldn't help gasping at what he saw. The entrance hall was so big that he was sure that it could have fit the Dursleys' house in it, and then some. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Harry allowed Draco to pull him along with the group as he allowed his eyes to flow over everything. Looking behind him, he spotted four giant hourglasses, two on either side of the Oak front door. One hourglass had what appeared to be green Emeralds at the top of it, and had a Snake wrapped around the bottom of it. Next to that hourglass was an hourglass that held blue Sapphires at the top and looked to be held up by a Raven with it's wigs open as if to take flight. On the other side of the door was an hourglass that held sparkling Gold on top and was on the back of a Badger, next to it was the last hourglass that held red Rubies on top and was nestled in between the front paws of a lion that was standing on it's hind legs.

Harry blinked when Draco lead him into a small, empty chamber off the hall. He looked around a saw that the rest of the first years had crowded into the chamber, standing rather close together they they would usually have done, peering nervously around themselves.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said gaining the attention of every first year. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." As she spoke she looked into the eyes of each student one by one.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes your." A heavy silence fell over the group, as everyone began to wonder which house would be theirs.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minute in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which, Harry noted, was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously ran his fingers through his hair while Draco began to brush the dust and dirt from his robes.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall said. "Please wait quietly." She turned and left the chamber. Harry swallowed as he looked towards Draco who was now smoothing back his white-blond hair.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" He asked the boy.

"Father said they sit us on a stool in front of everyone and place a dirty old hat on our head, the hat will then yell out what house we belong to." Draco drawled out before glancing at Harry from the side of his eye, "Of course we both know we're going to be in Slytherin together, right?" Harry nodded, a small, nervous smile on his lips, he wasn't really all that sure he would be able to be put in Slytherin, but he would certainly try.

Harry jumped about a foot in the air when several people behind him screamed. Harry turned around and found his mouth dropping open in shock. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. No body answered.

"New students!" The Fat Friar said smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people mutely nodded. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" The Friar said. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now." The sharp voice of Professor McGonagall said alerting the first years that she had returned for them. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Harry watched as one by one the ghost floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," she told the first years, "and follow me." Harry got in line behind Draco and in front of the bushy brown haired girl, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had to force his legs to keep moving, he had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Harry smile a small smile when he saw the Weasley twins waving excitedly at him. Upon the tables were glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall lead the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Harry bit back a laugh when Professor McGonagall turned and told the Weasley twins, who at this point had both jumped up and were now waving their arms above their heads while trying to 'subtly' get Harry's attention, to sit down and be quiet causing everyone at that table to laugh. Once everyone was sited quietly, Harry allowed his eyes to drift up towards the ceiling, happy to note that Hogwarts, A History had be right when it had said that the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside." Harry heard the bushy brown haired girl whisper, and looked at her. "I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Harry went to say that he read about it too, but stopped when Professor McGonagall caught his attention by placing a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizards hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. This must have been the hat Draco was talking about. Everyone silently started at the hat for a few seconds before the hat began to twitch. A rip near the brim opened wide, like a mouth- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their end.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Harry watched as it bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said opening the parchment. "Abbot, Hannah!" Harry watched as a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell over her eyes, and sat down. A moment later the Hat yelled:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table to the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at that table, the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted again and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brockhurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers, nearly deafening Harry.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Harry noted that sometime the hat shouted out the house at once, but other times it took a little time for it to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione." The bushy brown haired girl next to Harry almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and a loud groan came somewhere where Harry figured Haiden and most likely Ron was standing. The owner of the groan received a reprimanding stare from Professor McGonagall before she continued. Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing the hat, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag", who was sorted into to Ravenclaw.

When Professor McGonagall called Draco's name, he winked at Harry before swaggering forward and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" Harry looked around him, there weren't many people left. "Moon, Lily" -Hufflepuff- "Nott, Theodore" -Slytherin- "Parkinson, Pansy" -Slytherin- then a pair of twin girls, "Patil, Padma" -Ravenclaw- and "Patil, Parvati" -Gryffindor- then "Perks, Sally-Anne" -Hufflepuff- and then, at last- "Potter, Haiden!" As Harry watched his brother step forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Haiden Potter?" Not two minutes after the hat was slid over his brothers eyes was the hat yelling "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry watched as Haiden walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table who was giving the loudest cheer yet. And then it was Harry's turn. At hearing the another Potter being called to the stool, everyone quieted down, waiting to see where Haiden's twin would be placed.

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him, most likely wondering what the twin of the Boy-Who-lived looked like. Next second, he as looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," a small voice said in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Full of loyalty. Eager to learn. There's talent, lots of it. Ah, my goodness, yes- there we are- a thirst to prove yourself, just like your brother -oh?" The small voice sounded shocked and interested at what ever it had just dug out of Harry's mind. "What is this? Such potential? But where to put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Slytherin, please put me in Slytherin.

"Slytherin, eh?" The small voice asked, "Tell me, Harry, why should I place you there? Because Draco ordered you to be in Slytherin? Or because you yourself want to be in Slytherin? I have looked deep into your mind and soul, and though as of right now you are but a Hufflepuff, you have the potential to be a great Slytherin." At that Harry smile. "Yes, you would do well in Slytherin, but looking closer, I see you would do better in another house. No, Harry, you shall not be in Slytherin, you shall be in RAVENCLAW!" The hat was taken from his head and Harry slowly made his way to the Ravenclaw table, wondering if Draco would be mad at him.

Harry sat down and tuned out the rest of the sorting. Would Draco still want to be his friend? If not, how could he get the boy to change his mind? Harry was brought to back to the Sorting when an elderly old man with silver hair and beard that shone as brightly as the ghost stood up. "Welcome." He said in a soothing voice, his arm open wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them there. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few word. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" With that he sat back down, and everybody clapped. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not, but was soon distracted when the plates in front of him filled with food.

After the desserts had disappeared, the old man, who Harry had learned was Albus Dumbledore, stood up once more causing the hall to fall silent. "Ahern- just a few more words now that we are all feed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Following where Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were looking, Harry saw the Weasley twins smiling innocently.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

After finishing the song at different time, with the Weasley twins finished last as they chose to sing to a very slow funeral march, Dumbledore sent them all to bed.

* * *

 **bubzchoc- Thank you, I've worked very hard on this**

 **Makayla- We will have to see**

 **Curlsdoitbetter- I am glad I I have met your expectations. Thank you for that wonderful complement to my writing.**

 **Millie (Guest) (Chapter 5)- Yes, Harry and Draco are quite adorable.**

 **Guest- Karma makes sure to be quick sometimes**

 **Millie (Guest) (Chapter 6)- Sometimes when a person is holding all their emotions in them, they will release them at the person they hold most dear to them. I agree that Haiden should not have said what he did, but at least he got it off his emotions off his chest. Now Harry just needs to figure out if Haiden meant it or not? True, Harry does need to be protected sometimes, and that is where all his friends come in. Please don't explode.**

 **Abeham- I hope you find my choice of House acceptable, lol**

 **Guest- And here is more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter eight- The Potion Master**

The next morning, Harry opened his eyes and took a moment to allow his mind to take in the fact he was at Hogwarts, had been for one night, and had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry sat up in his bed that was tucked into a nook in the wall of his dorm room that he shared with the only other first year boy, Terry Boot, a plain looking boy with short brown hair. Harry gave Loki a pet as he looked around his part of the dorm, like all the other parts of the dorm, there was a window over his bed, a blue curtain that when shut separated his bed from the dorm room. To the left of his bed, just outside the nook, was a dark mahogany wardrobe and across from it sat a desk made of the same wood as the wardrobe.

With a sigh, Harry slid out of his bed and pulled his trunk from underneath his bed and began to pull out a change of clothes, pausing when he noticed his cloths missing. In a panic, he ran to his wardrobe to find his clothes there, moving to pull out a shirt from the wardrobe, but paused when he saw a beautiful dark blue buttoned up shirt hanging in the wardrobe.

Harry carefully pulled it out and laid it on his bed, figuring it had to be important or he had to wear it if it was placed in his wardrobe, before opening the draws of his wardrobe and found a blue and silver neck tie. He also found a vest that was black and line with blue, silver buttons down it, and on the left breast was a crest of a Raven taken flight with the words 'Ravenclaw' across the top. Also in his wardrobe he found black pants and shiny black shoes and brand new black socks.

Once Harry had gathered all of his new clothes and robe, that had the Hogwarts crest changed to the Ravenclaw crest, he left his dorm and headed down the stairs all the way to the bottom of the tower in which the Ravenclaw dorms were located, to the bathrooms dedicated for the boys. After a quick shower, and wondering where his dirty clothes went, Harry dressed and made his way back to his dorm, stopping a pretty Asian girl named Cho to ask if he was wearing the clothes right on the way.

Back in his dorm, he went to his bed to grab Loki and noticed a white parchment laying on his desk. He walked over to his desk and picked the parchment up, noticing that it was his school schedule. Looking at it, he quickly memorized the schedule, it didn't take him long seeing as he had an almost perfect memory. After grabbing his Potions book and giving Loki a pet, he left the Ravenclaw tower.

The moment Harry left his dormitory, the people lining up outside classrooms stood on their tiptoes to get a good look at the brother of the boy-who-lived, some people even doubled back to pass him in the corridors to see him again. Harry wished they wouldn't because they made concentrating on finding his way to the his classes harder.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very heard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and, as Harry passed the same suit of armor for what seemed like the tenth time, he was pretty sure the suits of armor could walk.

And the ghost didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided through a door Harry tried to open. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, was always happy to point the first years in the right direction. But Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were lost or late for class. Not only that, but he would drop wastepaper on students' heads, pull rugs from under people's feet, pelt students with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind them, invisible, grab their nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

But even worse than Peeves, at least in Harry's opinion, was the care taker, Argus Filch. Without meaning to, Harry had gotten on the wrong side of him on his first day. Filch had found him trying to persuade his way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. Filch would not believe Harry had been lost, sure that he was trying to break in on purpose, and was threatening to lock him in the dungeons when Harry was rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing by.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of place, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins who had taken to teaching Harry them after the locked door indecent) and could pop up as suddenly as any ghost. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many, mainly the trouble makers, to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. Harry had quickly learned that there was a lot to magic than waving his wand and saying an incantation. Harry had to study the night skies through his telescope every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. And three times a week, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff first years went out to the greenhouse behind the castle to study Herbology, with a damp little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, this Ravenclaw first years had with the Slytherin first years, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Harry was pretty sure that had Draco, who had decided to forgive the hat for mistakenly placing him in Ravenclaw, been sitting next to him keeping him entertained, he would have fallen asleep.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms, a class he also had with Slytherin, teacher and his head of house, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and cleaver, she gave them a talking-to the moment the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She then changed her desk into a pig and back again. Harry had been impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Harry had been able to make any difference to his match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Harry a pat on the back and five house points.

The class everyone, besides Harry, had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, the third and final class the Ravenclaws shared with the Slytherins. Professor Quirrell's class turned out to be a bit of a joke, just as Harry had predicted it would be. The classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone assumed was to ward off a vampire Quirrell had met in Romania and was still afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but no one really believed that story. For when Morag had asked how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; also, there was a funny smell hanging around the turban, and the Weasley twins were sure that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Harry had been really happy to learn that he wasn't miles behind everyone else as he had feared.

Friday soon became an important day for Harry, he had finally managed to find his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. It was also the day he had his first Potion lesson, a lesson he had been looking forward to after hearing about all the wonderful potions he could make from the Weasley twins and Draco. It also didn't hurt that Severus Snape, the man who had found him in Diagon Alley, would be the professor.

As Harry ate his breakfast he was shocked when his brother had made his way over to him, a letter in his hand. His brother and him had not spoken since Harry had left him to hang out with Draco on the train. Harry watched Haiden awkwardly stood in front of him, with every students' eyes on him, and began to gather his courage to speak to him.

"Hi." Haiden said and Harry noticed everyone turn their eyes so they were on him, instead of his brother.

"Hello." Harry said, the eyes were now once again on Haiden.

"I got a letter from Hagrid." Haiden muttered shifting on his feet, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me and Ron as we visit him and have some tea and probably talk about our first week." Before Harry could answer, a moon-light pale hand suddenly slammed down on the table next to him. Harry looked up at the owner of the arm to see Draco glaring at his brother as he spoke to him coldly.

"He's busy." Haiden glared at Draco.

"How would you know if he's busy, you don't own him. If my brother wants to spend time with me, you can't stop him!" Haiden cried. Sensing a shouting match about to begin, Harry stood up, causing both boys to look at him.

"Haiden, if I am free, I might join you." Harry said before stepping away from the Ravenclaw table, "Now if you both would please excuse me, I need to get to my Potion lesson." With that said he gave both boys a smile, which had caused Draco to gain a pink tint to his cheeks, walked around Draco and left the Great Hall. The Potions lesson took place down in the one of the dungeons. It was colder there then up in the main castle, and Harry made a mental note to wear a thicker robe the next Potions lesson.

Severus, like Flitwick, started class by taking the roll call, but unlike Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name and allowed his hard, onyx black eyes to flicker to him, before going back to the roll call. "I see we are all here and no one was left behind." Severus commented causing Harry to bit back a giggle.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Severus began, he spoke in barely more than a whisper, but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs caught every word- like Professor McGonagall, Severus had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech, and Harry could feel himself practically vibrating in his seat, it would seem he had found what was going to be his favorite subject.

"Potter!" Severus suddenly called. "Let's see if you are smarter than you celebrity brother. What would you get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" It took only a second for his mind to pull up the passage he had read in his potion book about that.

"Drought of the Living Death, sir." Harry told him quietly.

"Correct, five points to Ravenclaw." Severus said. "Bones! Where would you look if I told you to find find me a bezoar?" The poor red-headed girl, blushed and fidgeted before stuttering out that she didn't know causing Severus to tsk at her as Harry's hand shot up into the air, he new this answer. "Potter, answer the question."

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." Harry said feeling proud of himself.

"Correct, again, Potter, shall we go for three?" Severus drawled out walking closer to Harry. "Tell me, Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, sir, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite." Harry told Severus who nodded, his stone like face almost looking pleased.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw." Severus said before glaring at the rest of the class, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Suddenly there was the sound of rummaging for quills and parchment. Things seemed to improve for Harry as the Potions lessons continued. Severus had put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crushed snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Harry, who Severus seemed to like.

"Stop!" Harry yelled to his partner, Terry Boot, catching the boy in time to stop him from adding the porcupine quills into the cauldron that was still on the fire. Harry quickly moved around Severus, who had been praising him for the perfect way he had perfectly stewed his horned slugs, and pulled Terry's hand, that had frozen over the cauldron, and pulled it away from the cauldron. "We don't add the porcupine quills until _after_ we remover the cauldron from the fire." Harry explained.

"Quite right, Potter, 25 points to Ravenclaw." Severus said watching as Harry had Terry carefully extinguish the flame from underneath the cauldron before he, himself, had added the porcupine quills before stirring it clock wise five times and allowed Terry to wave his wand over the now complete potion.

As Harry left the Potions lab, be did so with an extra bounce in his step and a smile on face, he couldn't have been happier. He had enjoyed his first Potions lesson and has earned Ravenclaw 40 house points, he couldn't wait till next Friday when his next Potions lesson would be. Coming out of the dungeons he spotted Fred and George huddled close together, whispering. Harry's smile grew and he shot off towards his two favorite twins that had quickly become like older brothers to him.

"Fred, George!" Harry cried squeezing under Fred's arm, that had been wrapped around Georges waist. In the week Harry had known the twins, he had often found the two in wrapped in each other's arms, at first he had hoped that him and his brother would become as close as Fred and George were, but that was until he had accidentally saw them kissing. The red-headed twins didn't know Harry had seen them kissing, because the second Harry had seen them, he had taken off, not knowing what to think. Uncle Vernon had always said that boys should be with girls, and Harry knew that you only kissed someone if you were with them. But after a few hours of thinking about it, Harry had come to the conclusion that Uncle Vernon had lied, after all he had lied to Harry and Haiden about their parents and being wizards, so Uncle Vernon must have been lying about that too.

"Hey Kitten," George said picking Harry up. Fred and George had started calling him kitten after Harry had fallen asleep outside with them one day, apparently while Harry slept, he looked like a little kitten.

"How was your first week?" Fred asked slipping his arm from George's waist and began leading them down the corridor. And Harry launched into telling Fred and George everything about his week, especially about earning 40 points in Potions.

* * *

 **Abeham- Before I begin, can I just say you are quickly becoming one of my favorite reviewers, now that that is out of the way. Yes, I also feel that Ravenclaws are given more leeway with access to books, which will become very useful to Harry later in the series (Yes, there is going to be more than one book). It is nice for my efforts to be noticed. Little by little Harry's potential will be unleashed, and it will all start with a sneeze. What the hat saw in Harry's head will unfortunately not be revealed until in one of the later books.**

 **Curlsdoitbetter- That was the plan. Yes, and with many more interesting years to follow. Eh, Draco will get over it.**

 **bubzchoc- Once again, I thank you.**

 **Millie (Guest)- I will say, I always look forward to your reviews, I never know what I'm going to get from you. Yes, I believed it would be best to place to put Harry (After being told so by my good friend). You are correct that, had I placed Harry in Slytherin like I had originally planned before my friend told me to do the unexpected), Harry would have had a lot more unwanted attention than just being the twin brother of the boy-who-lived. And right now this is not what Harry needs.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter nine- Broomsticks and Rock Cakes**

At five to three, Haiden and Ron left the Gryffindor tower and searched for Harry, finding him sitting in between Ron's older twin brothers chatting away happily. Haiden balled up his fist, and tried not glare at his younger brother. He had sworn that he would become a better brother, and he was trying, honestly. But Harry wasn't making it easy! What with him believing Malfoy's lie on the train, allowing the sorting hat to place him in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor where the both of them belonged. How hard was it to get the sorting hat to place him in Gryffindor, not hard because he had been able to get the hat to put him in Gryffindor when it wanted to put him in Slytherin.

"Harry." Haiden called out to his brother once he felt they were close enough, he forced himself to smile at Harry when the boy smiled up at him. Now, don't get Haiden wrong, he loved his brother, he was his brother how could he not love him. But after he had realized that his brother had purposely been getting them into trouble with their aunt and uncle, he had began to resent his brother, even though he tried not to. His resentment towards his brother was what was making him push Harry way, and Haiden knew that if he were to be a better brother then he would have to try and allow Harry to get close to him again. "You ready to go visit Hagrid?"

"I told you, Potter, Harry is busy." The voice of Malfoy said, Haiden turned glare the prat.

"And I told you, Malfoy, that you don't own Harry and if he wants to spend time with me, that he can." Haiden growled out.

"My, Kitten," One of the twins said pulling Haiden's attention from Malfoy to look at them confused, who the hell was Kitten, "you're quite popular, people are already fighting each other to have you to themselves." Haiden noticed that Malfoy blushed at that and narrowed his eyes at the boy, Haiden had noticed Malfoy had been doing that a lot around Harry. It was disgusting.

"Come, Harry." Haiden and Malfoy said together while they both held out their hands for Harry to take, causing both of them to growl and glare at each other before turning to look at Harry who was biting his lip while his unnaturally large, emerald green eyes flew between them.

"Harry, I am your older brother, which means you are to listen to me. Now come along, Hagrid is waiting." Haiden ordered.

"Just because your older than him, Potter, does not give you the right to order him around. As you keep telling me: you don't own him." Malfoy snarled out.

"Harry, you promised to visit Hagrid with me and Ron." Haiden reminded Harry.

"No, Harry said that if he free he would go with you to visit that great oaf, and as I keep telling you, he is busy!" Malfoy all but yelled out. Both boys happily glared at each other, each of them gripping their wands.

"Stop!" Harry cried causing everyone to look at him. "Haiden, if it will stop the two of you from fighting, I will go with you to visit Hagrid." Haiden sent a victorious smirk towards Malfoy who looked ready to explode. "Afterwards, Draco, I will spend the rest of the evening with you." At this Draco angrily breathed through his nose and glared off in the direction of Hagrid's hut, his arms crossed on his chest. "Is that alright?"

"Whatever." Malfoy growled out before turning to storm back towards the castle.

"Now that that has been settled," Harry said with a sigh, "let's go visit Hagrid." With that said, Haiden, Ron, and Harry, made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's, Haiden forcing himself not to pull his hand from Harry's every time the boy brushed his knuckles against his. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Haiden knocked, they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice ran out, saying, "Back, Fang- back." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "'Ang on," he said, "back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. "'E ain't gunna 'urt yeh, 'Arry." Haiden heard Hagrid say as he inspected the one and seemingly only room of Hagrid's house. Haiden glanced over his shoulder at his brother who, he noticed, was pressed as close to the door as he could and his wider than normal eyes staring fearfully at the dog that was now sniffing the frightened boy.

Once sure that the dog wasn't going to hurt his brother, it was clear that the dog was not as fierce as he looked, Haiden went back to inspecting the room. Ham and pheasants were handing from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yurselves at 'ome." Hagrid said, Haiden and Ron taking up his offer as they moved to sit on the bed. A small, scared whimper caused everyone to turned and look at Harry who was now being drenched in slobber as Fang licked him.

"What's wrong, Harry, scared of dogs?" Ron asked Harry with a smirk. Haiden watched his brother with thoughtful eyes, it wouldn't be far-fetched to say that Harry was scared of dogs, seeing as the only dog they've ever known was Aunt Marge's bulldog, Ripper, that liked to try and make Haiden and Harry his chew toys.

"Harry, calm down, even I can see that Fang isn't like Ripper." Haiden told his brother who stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and cautiously walk around Fang, stopping every time dog made a move, and towards the bed. When his brother finally got to the bed, he quickly climbed onto it and curled up as close to Haiden as he could without being in his lap. Haiden forced back the urge to push his brother off him and onto the dog that was now laying in front of them.

"'Ello, there, I'm 'Agrid, and yeh are?" Hagrid asked Ron once everyone was siting.

"This is Ron." Haiden told Hagrid watching as the giant pulled boiling water into a large tea pot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"'Nother Weasley, eh?" Hagrid said glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent 'alf meh life chasin' yer twin brathers away from the forest." Hagrid held out the plate of rock cakes to them, Ron and Haiden each taking one, but Harry had politely refused. "So, tell meh 'bout yer firs' week." The Rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Haiden and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fan rested his head on Harry's knee, causing him to give out a high pitched squeak that caused Ron to laugh, and drooled all over his robes.

"That ol' git." Hagrid said after Haiden him how Fitch had caught him and Ron trying to break down a door that they hadn't known at the time would lead them to the out-of-bounds corridor, and had threatened to hang them by their toes in his office, had his cat Mrs. Norris not come to get him. "An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her ter Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I do up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can' get rid o' her- Fitch puts her up ter it."

Haiden told Hagrid about Snape's lesson and how he constantly seemed to pick on him, taking points away from him for something he couldn't help. Like when Neville had melted his and his partner's, Seamus, cauldron by putting the porcupine quills in before taking the cauldron off the fire. After Snape had yelled at Neville, he had turned to Haiden and accused him of letting Neville put the quills in to make Neville look bad to make himself look good, Snape had taken a point from him for that. How the hell was he to know that Neville was putting the quills in too soon! He hadn't been the boy's partner!

"But he seems to really hate me." Haiden told Hagrid after the giant had told him, like Ron, to not worry about it because Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"Rubbish!" Hagrid said. "Why should he?" Haiden noticed that Hagrid refused to look him in the eyes when he said that. "'Ow's yur brather Charley?" Hagrid asked Ron suddenly, obviously changing the subject, before Haiden could comment on Hagrid's refusal to meet his eyes. "I liked 'im a lot- great with animal." Haiden wondered why Hagrid had changed the subject as Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragon.

Movement beside him quickly reminded Haiden that his brother was also there with him. Haiden turned to look at Harry who was now looking at a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.

Haiden remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. "Hagrid!" Haiden called out. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there." Hagrid once again refused to meet Haiden's eyes again as he grunted and offered them all another rock cake. Haiden ripped the clipping from Harry's hand and read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As Haiden, Ron, and Harry walked back to the castle for dinner, Ron and Haiden's pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Haiden though that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell him?

/

Haiden had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he had met Draco Malfoy. He honestly couldn't see how his brother could stand hanging around the prat. What with his constant bragging and belittling of people. Haiden wanted to shut him up once and for all and get him away from his brother.

"Typical." Haiden muttered darkly to himself when he read the notice that Gryffindor and Slytherin first years would have their first flying lesson together on Thursday. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool on broomstick in front of Malfoy.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself." Ron told him reasonably. "Anyways, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Malfoy certain did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories to Harry that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggle helicopters. But Malfoy wasn't the only one to brag, though: The way Seamus Finnigan told it, he's spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Haiden caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Haiden felt she'd had a good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn bu heart out of a book- not that she and apparently his brother hadn't tried. How his brother had met Hermione, Haiden was unsure of, seeing as Harry seemed to spend all his time with either the Weasley twins or Malfoy. At breakfast on Thursday Hermione bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten, with the help of Harry- who, if Haiden had heard this right, seemed to have memorized where every library book was-, out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was cut interrupted but the arrival of the mail.

Haiden hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table, and only seem to share them with Harry.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" He explained. "Gran knows I forget thing- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red- oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet.

"You've forgotten something." Hermione said.

"The thing is, I've forgotten what I've forgotten." Neville told her just before Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Haiden and Ron instantly jumped to their feet, Haiden had been waiting for a reason, other than the boy spending time with his brother, to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville told her as Malfoy scowled at him before quickly dropping the Remembrall back on th table.

"Just looking." He said and stalked away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Haiden, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks laying in neat lines on the ground. Haiden had heard the Weasley twins complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Haiden glanced down at his broom, it was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch called at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted. Haiden glared angrily at Malfoy as the boy's broomstick instantly flew from the ground and into his hand, Malfoy just smirked at him. With a growl, Haiden demanded his broomstick up, this time it jumped into his hand. Haiden looked around the rest of the Gryffindor first years, absolutely refusing to look over at the Slytherins. Hermione Granger's broomstick has simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, and by the sound of Neville's voice, the boy was terrified. Haiden looked beside him with he heard the tell-tale sound of a stick hitting skin and laughter from the Slytherins to see Ron holding his nose and glaring at his broom.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Haiden couldn't help the victorious smirk that landed on his face when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." Madam Hood told them. "Keep your brooms stead, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three- two-" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, boy!" She shouted, but Neville was riding straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle- twelve feet- twenty feet. Haiden saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and-

WHAM- a thud and nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. By the time Haiden looked back to Neville, Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist." Haiden heard he mutter. "Come on, boy- it's all right, up you get." She turned to the class with Neville leaning on her, his face tear-streaked and he was clutching his wrist, "None of you is to move while I take this bout to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Everyone silently watched as Neville hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. The second they were out of earshot, Malfoy was laughing.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Parvati Patil snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl, said. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" Malfoy cried, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Haiden ordered, everyone stopped talking to watch them.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," Malfoy said with a nasty grin, "how about- up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Haiden yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called:

"Come and get it, Potter!" Haiden grabbed his broom.

"No!" Hermione Granger shouted. "Madam Hooch told us not to move- you'll get us all in trouble." Haiden ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears, he was going to get to Malfoy and shove that broom he was on so far up his butt even magic wouldn't be able to remove it. Haiden mounted his broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him- and in a rush of fierce joy he'd realized he'd found something he could do without being taught- this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.

Haiden turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. "Give it here," Haiden called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" Malfoy said, trying to sneer, but looked worried. Haiden know, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot towards Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Haiden made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy." Haiden yelled causing Malfoy to snarl, almost animal like, at him before he tightened his hold on the Remembrall.

"You want this so bad, then go and get it!" Malfoy growled at him before spinning his broom around and threw the Remembrall as hard as he could towards the castle before he streaked back towards the ground.

Without thinking, Haiden shot off, like a rocket, after the Remembrall. Barely catching it in time before it hit a window, before allowing his broom to gently drift back down to the group of student, Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. The second his feet touched the ground a voice yelled out behind him.

"HAIDEN POTTER!"

* * *

 **Curlsdoitbetter- Oh, don't worry about writing long reviews, I love long reviews. Fill free to make the review as longs a you want. I agree with you there, I never understood why people tend to make Harry ignorant, the hat even commented on his mind, that has to be something. Oh, Harry is most definitely going to be playing a huge role in Haiden and Draco's rivalry. Some people have taken notice, of Draco's blushing, they are just waiting for the right time to strike.**

 **Abeham- You are very welcome, my dear. If I'm in a good mood my the time the end of Harry's first year rolls around, I may feel inclined to hint at what the hat saw. Having your friend and brother fighting over you will tend to make some people grow a back bone. *Smiles darkly* Oh yes, Draco and Haiden will be constantly fighting over Harry, he is what fuels Draco's rivalry with Haiden. Well, I needed Harry to do well in Potions and for Severus to warm up to him for later on in the series. Nope, I could not, who else but to teach little Harry that it's okay to love boys than the twins he's come to look up to? And Harry is just too innocent to understand that right now. I do plan to try and get explicit in the romance. I do plan on occasionally switching to a different POV when I feel it will help the story the most, as you can clearly see from this chapter, but the series will be mostly from Harry's POV.**

 **ZeroBunny- Thank you, I also find Harry adorable. There is a huge storm brewing between Haiden and Draco. As for your criticism, I see where you are coming from, but try to also see from where I'm coming from. Potions is a very deadly and dangerous subject, some times even more deadly and dangerous than DADA and Transfiguration. One wrong move, one slip of the wrong ingredient, or place an ingredient in a potion at the wrong time and it could be your last. As the youngest Potion Master of all time, Severus knows this, so yes, I feel that he should reward Harry for stopping Terry. Now the reason that he gave Harry so many point is just of of sheer favoritism, every will agree that in Severus's own way, he dotes on all his favorite students.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter ten- Halloween**

It was Thursday night, the night after Slytherin and Gryffindors first flying lesson, when it first happened. Harry knew he had fallen asleep in the Ravenclaw tower, he knew that because he could clearly remember changing into his night clothes, and petting Loki until he fell asleep. So it was safe to say Harry was more than a little confused when he suddenly found himself almost being run over by Haiden, Ron, Hermione, and Neville in a corridor with Peeves yelling about students being out of bed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked when Ron all but shoved him out of the way of a door, that he had apparently been standing in front of, and found it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as everyone but the still confused Harry pushed at the door. "We're done fore! This is the end!" Harry whipped around when he heard footsteps, someone, most likely Filch, was running as fast as they could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Move!" Harry cried shoving passed everyone, pulling out his wand, that he had apparently grabbed and put in his bathrobe, and tapped the lock whispering, "Alohomora!"

"I would have done that, had I had a wand." Hermione muttered as they all piled through the now opened door. Harry freezing and his eyes widened when they landed on a giant three-headed dog. They had not entered a room, they had entered the forbidden corridor, and now he knew why as he stared into the three pairs of eyes glaring at them.

"Haiden." Harry managed to squeak out as he reached back behind him and grab of what he hoped was his brother's bathrobe. He glanced to the side of him when he heard a fearful squeak that had not come from him, and noticed Neville was now staring at the three-headed dog. Three noses twitching and quivering in their direction. Three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry heard Haiden whisper, causing three sets of ears to twitch, "I think we'll be okay- get off, Neville!" Apparently Neville was the one tugging on Haiden's bathrobe. "What?" Harry felt his brother spin around before freezing.

Thankfully the three-headed dog was standing quite still, a paw standing on a trap door, and Harry knew that was only because they had shocked it with their sudden appearance. But, but the sound of those thunderous growls, Harry was sure it was quickly getting over its shock. Harry reached behind him, between his brother who he assumed was Ron, and blindly gripped the door handle. If he had to choose between death and Filch, he would choose Filch any day.

The group suddenly fell backwards just as the three-headed dog lunged. Harry felt a wave of magic flow from him, knocking back the three-headed dog enough for the door to slam shut. The group then took off running, almost flying, down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't seem him anywhere, but they hardly cared- all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster.

Harry broke off from the rest of the group, not really know where his body was going, just trusting it to get him as far away from that corridor as possible. Harry nearly flew down the stairs, taking every secret passage Fred and George showed him, in his urge to get away. Only pausing when he came crashing through a tapestry near the Slytherin dormitories.

Not really caring if Draco was awake or not, he hissed out the password, found the door that would lead to the first year corridor, and practically flew through Draco's dorm and into the boy's bed, scaring the poor boy from his dream.

"Kitten?" Draco asked, having picked up calling him that from the twins, sleepily. "What's wrong?" Draco asked after noticing how bad Harry was trembling. Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco about the three-headed dog in the forbidden corridor, but all that came out was a loud sob and his eyes finally unleashed the flood of tears they were holding back. "It's okay." Draco told him soothingly as he allowed the other boy to pull him into a hug. "Everything will be okay."

The last thing Harry remembered before his mind was pulled into unconsciousness was Draco kissing his forehead.

/

Pain.

It was all he could feel. But he was starting to get used to it. Had he known that all he would be feeling was pain afterwards, he would not have agreed to do it.

Probably.

No one had told him what would happen if he agreed to do it. But then, he supposed, it was because no one knew what would happen.

No one had ever tried it before.

But something had to be done. They couldn't just sit back and watched as that monster that had once been one of them taint everything is evil.

Well, they could, they just didn't want to.

He didn't know why he had allowed himself to be talked into do it. Maybe she had looked at him just the right way. Maybe he had said just the right thing at the right time. Maybe they had gotten to him at the right time. All he knew was that he was now regretting it.

But maybe that was just the taint speaking.

Who knew anymore. He certainly didn't. Nothing was White and Black, Good and Evil, Right and Wrong any more.

At least not to him.

Everything he had known to be true and right had been thrown away the second he left his home. Nothing made sense, yet at the same time, everything made sense.

His eyes had been forced open.

At one point he knew where he stood. He had stood firmly with what he had once seen as the right side. The side that could do no wrong.

Now, he just floated.

He didn't have a side. He couldn't careless which side won. It was all the same to him. The world would either be filled with too much light, or no light at all. Either way, he would never belong, not anymore.

The taint had made sure of that.

He wondered if he should be worried about the way his thoughts were now. He had once had, bright, happy thoughts. But that was before he had been sent to deal with the taint. And he had taken care of it, in the only way he could.

By taking it inside him.

The world was now safe from the taint. But in the end he had lost more than the humans would have. He had lost his rights to return home. Lost being able to spend time with his friends and family. Lost his love.

And possibly his mind.

Even after all that, he couldn't find it in him to care. He was floating. He was free from the chains his 'side' had once held him, and everyone on that side, down with. Until he had let the taint in him, he had not realized he had been chained down.

But both sides were chained down in away.

Never free to do what they want. Always having to follow a certain guide line. Had to do things a certain way. Had to think a certain way.

But not him.

He was free. Free to do what he wanted. Follow any guide line he want, if he wanted to follow a guide line. Do things anyway he wanted. Think what ever way he wanted.

It was peaceful.

Bright light suddenly filled his line of sight. Bright and painful. A scream was ripped from his mouth. The pain had become to much.

And then nothing.

/

Harry tried to stay as close to Draco the next few days. Not commenting when Draco growled angrily when he saw that Haiden and Ron were still there, the morning after Harry had ran into his room. But Harry was finding it difficult with staying near Draco when he would find himself blacking out only to come back to himself standing right in front of the the door that lead towards the forbidden corridor. Something beyond that trapped door was both calling him towards it and shoving him away.

Harry was beginning to get scared. Something was happening to him, something that he knew wasn't normal. Not only was he being pulled towards that forbidden corridor by something, he was also beginning to have strange dreams, well, dream. There was only one. And it freaked him out.

Harry knew he needed to talk to someone about it. But he didn't know who. He had started staying up at night, reading, writing, drawing, doing anything that would keep him awake. And it was starting to effect him. Fred, George, and Draco had begun to constantly ask what was wrong. But he could never seem to make himself tell them. Even Severus had seem to take notice, watching him more than he usually did.

It was because of his sleepless nights and constantly trying to keep himself way from the forbidden corridor, that Harry was not shocked when he suddenly found that two months had passed. It was also probably why he lost what little control of his magic and passed out in Charms.

On Halloween morning, Harry stumbled out of the Ravenclaw tower to the smell of baking pumpkins wafting through the corridors. Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Loki zoom around the classroom, something Loki had found quite fun. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice, Harry's partner was Draco.

"Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

The professor gave them all a feather in which they were to practice on. And as Harry blinked the feather into focus, trying to remember the incantation, he sneezed. And with that sneeze he sent a wave of magic that caused not only every since feather in the classroom, but also the professor, into the air. After that, everything went blank.

* * *

 **Makayla.D12- Yes, Haiden will be on the Quidditch team like cannon Harry. The feud between Draco and Haiden feels a lot more natural with Harry as the cause then it did with cannon Harry and Draco. Loki will become a bigger part of the series later on, especially in the third book. It all depends on the type of mood Haiden is in.**

 **millie (Guest) (Chapter 8)- I sometimes forget that you guys here on do not have the same tags as AO3, so of course Fred and George's relationship would have come to a shock to you. Yes, Harry is an adorable Kitten. Well, he is theirs, until Draco comes along and truly takes him from them. That, my dear, you will just have to wait to find out.**

 **millie (Guest) (Chapter 9)- No, I'm sorry, you can't, someone else already has permission to do so, and I don't think he will ever give it up. If you're mad at Haiden for using Harry, then you're gonna be really mad at the end of this book. Harry does deserve a better brother, and that's why I gave him the twins. And when that time comes, it will be too late for him do anything about everything he had done.**

 **Curlsdoitbetter- Thank you! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Yes, we did, and I plan to give everyone a look inside Draco's mind soon. Some people have noticed. And isn't it always Vernon's fault?**

 **Abeham- Yes, the rivalry is on, and only going to get that much worse as it grows. Well, now we all know Haiden's thought process, it wasn't fun to write. The twins are, so far, the best support base for Harry... until Luna shows up. I never actually said Harry forgave Haiden, nor do I think I really implied it, at least I don't think I did. Harry may or may not hold a grudge, but right now he is too innocent to realize if he does or not. Harry's flying talent... well lets just leave that as a mystery until a later time. Yes, Haiden will definitely doubt Severus, and Harry will defend him.**

 **AnetteRuby (Chapter 1)- Thank you. And wrong lever Kronk! It very well could be, or it could be his subtle way to let people know he is also there. Years of constantly being forgotten can do that to a person. I like the twins too, I always felt they were never given enough credit. Oh trust me, when the chemicals start flowing in their little bodies, Draco will definitely be gaining one or two competitors. Where would the fun be in just letting Draco have Harry without competition? Oh trust me, if Harry went missing for a few day, some people would notice, four to be exact.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter eleven- Spells and Trolls**

Draco Malfoy was panicking, and was showing it. After Harry had sneezed sending every feather and the professor into the air, he had passed out, fell backwards, and before Draco could unfreeze himself, hit the desk behind him, splitting the back of his head open. Once Harry's blood began to pool around the boy, everyone unfroze and the feathers and Professor Flitwick was dropped to the ground.

"Oh lord!" Draco heard Professor Flitwick squeak as he shot from his seat to check on his friend. Draco had known Harry wasn't doing well, knew the boy hadn't been sleeping at all. He had been concerned for his friend's safety, had asked him multiple times what had been wrong, had confided in his God Father and Head of House, Severus Snape. Draco had been worried enough to speak with the Weasley Twins. Draco knew that Harry hung out with the twins more than him, and accepted that with a grain of salt, and had hoped Harry would have told them what was wrong. But he hadn't.

Draco knew, he _knew_ , it had something to do with whatever happened the night Harry had snuck into his room. But no matter how much him or the twins asked Harry, he would not tell them what had happened.

Draco watched, feeling helpless as Madam Pomfrey, with the help of Professor Flitwick, floated Harry out of the room. Draco wanted to follow them, wanted to make sure Harry was alright, but Professor McGonagall, who had arrived with Madam Pomfrey, was keeping him and the other students from doing so.

Once Harry was gone, Professor McGonagall had them continue practicing the spell for the rest of the Charms lesson, even though it was clear no one wanted to. After Charms, Draco and the rest of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years were forced to go to their next lesson. That was until a wave of magic flew through the school, casing the whole castle to shake and groan. Draco had shot up from his seat in Transfiguration, that had been the same wave of magic that had flown from Harry before he had passed out.

Draco had almost made it out the Transfiguration door, before he was stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Sit down, Mr. Malfoy." She ordered and Draco could stop himself from glaring at her. She wanted him to _sit down_ while his precious friend was in the hospital wing, his magic possible going out of control which could possible kill him, or worse, make him loose any magical ability what so ever? Oh, she could bet her Gringotts vault that his father would be hearing about this!

Another wave of magic caused the castle to shake even harder and groan even louder, and a minute later every student was being lead towards the Great Hall. The journey to the Great Hall was a slow one, because every time a wave of magic caused the castle to violently shake and groan, the students and professors would have to stop, and grab on to something sturdy, to keep from fall over, or being flung off the stairs. By the time everyone got to the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore was already there waiting for them with a warm, smile.

"Please calm yourselves." Dumbledore told them in that annoying 'grandfather' voice that always made Draco want to vomit, or throw something out a window. Draco sneered at Dumbledore, he would not calm himself until he knew that his Kitten was all right! And if something happened to his Kitten, Draco would have his father up here quicker than anyone could say 'Forgive me.' "Everything is all right." Dumbledore continued stopping only to grab onto the table behind him as the castle shook violently causing a few students to let out screams. "Please, do not be frightened. Everything is under control."

"Professor, what's happening?" Professor Sprout asked.

"A young student had lost control of his magic." Dumbledore informed everyone with a sad smile. "We have called for a specialist, they shall be here any-" He was cut off when Professor Quirrell stumbled through the Great Hall doors, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared at him as his terror filled eyes ran over everyone, stopping on Dumbledore. Draco's heart began to pound, something had happened to Harry, he just knew it! Everyone was done for if that was the case.

"Troll-" Professor Quirrell yelled, his voice full of terror, "-in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." He then sank to the ground in a dead faint. There was an uproar, and Draco used this to his advantage and took off out of the Great Hall. He ran, not knowing where he was going, just knowing he had to find Harry and make sure he was okay. Draco didn't even care that he kept being thrown to the floor in his hast to find Harry, he just kept getting up and running. He had to get to Harry.

Finally, his mind seemed to turn back on as he finally remembered the way to the Hospital Wing. Draco came sliding to a stop when turned a corner on his way to the hospital wing from where he had found himself in the school. There, in front of him, thankfully facing away from him, was a mountain troll. Either the troll had managed to stumble out of the dungeons, or there were two trolls wondering around the school. Draco was leaning more towards the last option.

Draco let out a silent curse, and ducked back around the corner and ran through all possible ways to get to the Hospital Wing. As far as Draco knew, the only way he could get to the Hospital Wing from where he was, was down that corridor. Draco silently cursed and let his head drop against the wall as he ran through all of the spells and curses he knew, he was well aware that he was no match for a troll, at least not on his own, but he needed to get to the Hospital Wing. Draco braced himself against the wall as the castle shook violently again, hoping that he wouldn't instantly get killed when he jumped around the corner like a Gryffindork.

"Oi, Draco." Someone whispered to him and he whipped his head towards the sound to see one of the Weasley twins poking their head out from behind a statue. "George and I noticed you were stuck. Thought we'd give you a hand." The twin waved him over, Draco peeked around the corner before pushing off the wall and dove towards the twin who caught him and pulled him into a secret tunnel. "Right, follow me."

"Where's your other half?" Draco wondered as the two ran down the tunnel.

"Keeping watch over the Hospital Wing, waiting to see if he can find anyway to sneak in there unnoticed." Fred told him as he grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him down another tunnel.

"Have you been able to see Kitten?" Draco asked.

"No." Fred said stopping Draco and poking his head out of the tunnel before grabbing a hold of Draco's arm again pulling him out the tunnel, across an empty corridor, and into another tunnel. "Do you know what happened?"

"All I know is that we were in Charms, being taught the Wingardium Leviosa. Kitten sneezed, sending a wave of the same magic that is doing this," Draco said as the castle shook again, "sending feathers and Professor Flitwick into the air, before passing out." The two suddenly burst out a tunnel and into a nook just outside the Hospital Wing. "Are you two absolutely sure that Kitten hasn't told you anything as to why he hasn't been sleeping."

"We are sure." The twins said together before all of them turned to try and find away to sneak into the Hospital Wing.

Two days.

It has been two days since Harry was taken to the Hospital Wing after passing out and loosing control of his magic. And a day and a half since the specialists were able to get Harry's magic back under control and allowed people to visit him. After being allowed to see him, Draco and the Weasley Twins rarely left his side, only doing so when they were forced to go to lessons, eat in the Great Hall, and band from leaving their dorms at night.

And since Harry had been allowed visitors Draco had not once seen Potter come by. The Mudblood and Longbottom had visited Harry. Harry's Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff friends had come by. Heck, even a few Slytherins had come to see Harry! But had Haiden Potter- the boy-who-lived- come by to see his own twin brother? No! It made Draco see red.

It was his anger at the fact that Potter obviously didn't give a damn about what happened to his brother that had him stalking through the Hogwarts corridors looking for Potter. Draco let out a low growl when he saw the boy talking with the youngest Weasley and the Mudblood. His gripped his wand tightly before pointing at Potter's feet.

"BOMBARDA!" He yelled, and had he not been so furious, he would have taken joy in the sound of the Mudblood's terrified when the ground in front of Potter seemed to explode.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Potter cried jumping away from the now blacked floor.

"You best be happy I was aiming at your feet." Draco growled out.

"Malfoy, you know it's against the rules to-"

"Silencio!" Draco growled out at the Mudblood, causing her to fall silent and Potter and the youngest Weasley to pull out their wands. "Expelliarmus." Their wands quickly flew from their hand and Draco caught them. "Everte Statum!" Draco cried when the youngest Weasely suddenly run towards him, the spell sent the boy flying backwards, crashing into the still silent Mudblood, sending the two of them sliding a good ten feet down the corridor. "Now that your side kicks aren't here. You can explain to me why you haven't once been to visit Harry."

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Potter hissed and moved to swing at Draco, but he was quickly stopped when Draco pointed his wand at him.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Potter." Draco growled out. "I hate you, obviously, and if you weren't Harry's bother you would be lying on the ground, beaten and bloody. Now, I don't know what the hell is your problem, but you better bloody well fix it and visit your brother. Don't make me have to find you again, because I won't be so nice next time." With that, Draco dropped Potter and the youngest Weasley's wands on the ground, spun around, and stormed away.

He needed a nice, relaxing bath. Dealing with Potter and the youngest Weasley always left him feeling dirty. But with also having to deal with the Mudblood, he just felt plain disgusting. After washing off their germs, he would go back to Harry's side and wait for the boy to hopefully wake up soon.

* * *

 **Nathalie Shifter- Thank you, I'm so glad to know you love my story. Oh, Draco is only going to get even more possessive as the series goes on. The only thing I can tell you about the dream is that it is very important, and that you need to try and remember it for later in the series, if I say anymore on the dream it will give some secrets away. Hermione and Harry will have a very complicated relationship, if you will call it that, Harry helps her find the books she needs when she needs them, other than that I really can't say much on their relationship.**

 **Curlsdoitbetter- To answer your question, Harry technically 'Slept walked' all the way to the corridor, he wasn't aware of anything he was doing until Haiden, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all but ran him over trying to escape from Filch.**

 **Bookwormy3333- Only time will tell. As they grow older and learn more about themselves they may come to realize how important they are to each other, or they may come to hate each other, we will see in time.**

 **Abeham- I am so happy that I have been able to make you try and guess what is coming up, hopefully I can keep you guessing. Yes, the fact that Harry instinctively ran for Draco for comfort is very telling. I wish I could tell you what the taint is, but I can't, at least not right now. It will all become clear later in the series. It is very scary to keep blacking out, even worse for an eleven year old who doesn't know what is going on, nor can he tell anyone, no matter how much he wants to.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter twelve- Quidditch**

The next few days after Harry woke up were hectic. Draco, and the Weasley twins were kick out of the Hospital Wing while the Magic Specialists check him over, making him do simple spells over and over again to make sure he not only had a grip on his magic, but still had his magic. After the specialists declared him able to return to lessons, Harry noticed that every professor seemed to keep a very close eyes on him, especially Professor Flitwick and Severus, who, Harry noticed, seemed to be favoring his right leg.

The day after Harry had been released from the Hospital Wing, Professor Flitwick pulled him aside and sat Harry down in his office. Harry had thought that Professor Flitwick wanted to question him as to why he had passed out and lost control of his magic, but he didn't. Professor Flitwick only asked how he was liking Hogwarts, if he was having any trouble in his lessons, how he was doing, how his friends were doing.

Never once did Professor Flitwick ask about what had just happened. And maybe it was because of that reason that Harry found himself opening his mouth and telling Professor Flitwick about everything. He told him about the three-headed dog, about constantly blacking out only to come to just outside the forbidden corridor. Harry told him about the constant pull towards whatever was beyond the trap door that was in the forbidden corridor. And he even told him about his dream.

After being told told everything, Harry expected Professor Flitwick to reprimand him, but all the professor did was smiled sadly at Harry as he gently patted his knee. Professor Flitwick then expressed how happy he was that Harry felt he could trust him enough to confide in him before asking if he could have permission to tell another professor about one of the things Harry had told him. Harry gave his professor permission.

The next time Harry was pulled aside by Professor Flitwick to talk, Severus was with him. Harry feared they would ask him about what ever Flitwick had told Severus. But all they did was talk about his favorite lessons. It wasn't until the end of the little sit down when Severus mentioned showing him how to make a dreamless sleep potion. Harry had accepted eagerly.

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold, the professors had stopped constantly watching Harry, and Harry had started looking better. Harry hadn't been allowed to take the dreamless sleep potion every night like Harry had planned when learn to make it from Severus, but he was allowed to take it once every few weeks, and only if he felt he really needed it.

But Harry didn't actually need it, as the dream had stopped, but at least now Harry knew how to get at least one nights sleep every few weeks should it ever come back. He was also happy to note that he had also stopped blacking out. But the pull was still there.

Harry watched from the library window as Hagrid defrosted broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver-skin boots, and shivered even though the library was nice a toasty. He hated the cold.

Harry shook his head and looked away from the window when Hermione asked him where a book was. Giving the girl a smile, he got up from his table and showed her where the books she needed were, knowing that she was trying to help Haiden with his homework. Harry never showed Hermione where the books she wanted were, just the books she needed, even if she didn't know she needed them at the time. It had taken a few weeks for Hermione to finally accept that.

On Saturday, Harry bundled up as warm as he could and trekked with the other students across the school grounds to the Quidditch field. Once there Harry found himself snuggled up to Draco sharing each other's warmth on the Slytherin side of the field. Today was the first match of the Quidditch season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry found himself cheering and clapping with everyone else when the teams made their way on the field. At Madam Hooch's whistle, fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air, and they were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what and excellent Chase that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"Sorry, Professor." The Weasley twins' new friend, Lee Jordan, was doing th commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve- back to Johnson and- no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle," Harry cheered along side Draco at that, "Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Flint flying like an eagle up there- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor takes the Quaffle-" Harry bit back a laugh at the devastated look on Draco's face, "that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and- OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger-" Harry winced, "Quaffle taken by the Slytherins- that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal post, but he's blocked by a second Bludger- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell witch- nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes- she's really flying- dodges a speeding Bludger- the goal posts are ahead- come on, now, Angelina- Keeper Bletchley dives- misses- GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. Harry laughed and patted Draco's back when the boy turned and pouted at him.

"Your Weasley Twins are good." Draco muttered as he crossed his arms.

"They are, but so are the Slytherin beaters. One of them was able to hit Katie in the back of the head." Harry pointed out.

"I don't honestly think that was all their doing." Draco admitted grumpily causing Harry to laugh.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan announced bringing the two back to the game, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds towards the- wait a moment- was that the Snitch?" A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Harry's eyes locked onto the Snitch, following it where ever it went, the rest of the game faded away.

That Snitch was shiny, and moving, and he wanted it for no other reason than it was shiny and moving. When the Snitch flew closer to the Slytherins side, Harry's hand itched to reach out and snatch the Snitch up. But quickly came back to himself when he watched Marcus Flint slam into his brother on purpose send Haiden's broom spinning off course, with Haiden holding on for dear life.

"FOUL!" The Gryffindors screamed as one. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal post for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

"So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-" It was obvious that Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall growled.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Jordan. I'm warning you-"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession." It was then, as Haiden was dodging another Bludger, that it happened. Harry, who had been watching his brother closely after Flint had nearly sent him flying to his death, watched as his brother's broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, Harry thought Haiden was going to fall. Harry gripped Draco's hand, pulling the boy from the game to look at him.

Harry gasped in fright when it happened again. It looked as though Haiden's broom was trying to buck him off. Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hand as he watched Haiden zigzag through the air, and every now and then make violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. No one else seemed to notice as Lee was still commentating.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Draco asked trying to spot what was worrying Harry.

"Something's wrong with Haiden's broom." Harry informed, and suddenly, everyone seemed to finally notice something wrong with Haiden's broom, as they were pointing up at him from all over the stands. By this point, Haiden's broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Harry tighten his hand almost painfully around Draco's as everyone gasped with him with Haiden's broom gave Haiden a wild jerk, swinging him off it. Haiden was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

Everyone one stood on their feet, terrified, as the Weasely twins flew up to try and pull Haiden safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good- every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.

And suddenly, as quickly as it had started, it stopped, allowing Haiden to climb back onto his broom. And as soon as Haiden got his grip was speeding off towards the ground, clamping his hand over his hand over his mouth as though he was about to be sick- he hit the field on all fours- coughed- and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" Haiden shouted, waving it about his head, and the game had ended in complete confusion. Harry bolted out of his seat, with Draco following him, as he made his way to his brother.

"Kitten!" He heard Draco call after him, but didn't slow down, "Kitten! Wait!" Harry was stopped by Draco grabbing his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To check on my brother." Harry told him and sighed at the annoyed look that was now on his friend's face. "Look, Draco, I know you and Haiden don't see eye to eye, but he is my older twin brother! I need to go make sure he is alright." He gave Draco a quick hug, and, for a reason Harry didn't know, a kiss on the cheek, before leaving the stunned boy behind.

Harry found Haiden, Ron, and Hermione drinking tea in Hagrid's hut. Though how Harry knew to look for them there, he didn't know, he just knew.

"It was Snape," Harry heard Ron say after everyone got over their shock of Harry running into the hut, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish." Hagrid said handing Harry his own tea. "Why would Snape do somethin' like tha'?" Harry watched as Haiden and his friends shared a look, before Haiden looked at the giant.

"I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to to steal whatever it's guarding." Hagrid dropped his teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" He asked.

"Fluffy?" Harry asked, that thing had a name?

"Yeah- he's mine- bought 'im off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year- I lent 'im to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Haiden asked eagerly.

"Now, don't ask meh anymore." Hagrid said gruffly. "That's top secret, tha' is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it." The three Gryffindors yelled.

"Rubbish." Hagrid said again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try to kill Haiden?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know that Severus was trying to kill Haiden." Harry told her gaining a glare from the you witch.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Harry, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" Hermione snapped and Harry felt annoyed at the witch, what ever happened to innocent until proven guilty?

"I, too, have read all about jinxes, I've also read about curses and counter-curses. Are you positive that he was _jinxing_ Haiden's broom? Do you have proof that can not be disputed? Did you hear what Severus was muttering? Are you absolutely sure that Severus was the only one staring without blinking at Haiden? Because I know that after Flint nearly knocked Haiden off his broom, I didn't take my eyes off him, and I'm pretty sure I was muttering stuff too. Are sure I wasn't the one who was jinxing Haiden's broom?" Harry asked.

"You're his brother, you would never-" Hermione started.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Harry interrupted her. "I could have been getting back at him for never once visiting me when I was in the Hospital Wing. Or maybe this could have been my way of getting back at him for wishing I had died the night our parents had died?"

"Haiden would never-" Hermione once again started.

"Are you sure?" Harry interrupted her once more. "Because I'm pretty sure me and every Muggle in Kings Cross heard him correctly when he yelled, in the middle of the station, that he no longer wanted to be my older brother and that he wished I had died the night our parents did." Harry let his eyes roam over the stunned faces of Haiden's friends. "So, before you go accusing someone of something, make sure you get absolute proof."

"What about the bite on Snape's leg?" Haiden asked.

"Don't mean he was tying to get passed Fluffy to steal whatever he is guarding. It just means he was in the corridor and got bit." Harry told Haiden.

"'Arry's righ'." Hagrid piped up awkwardly. "I don't know why yur broom acted like it did, 'Aiden, bu' Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to meh, all three of yeh-" He looked directly at the three Gryffindors, "yer meddlin' in things tha' don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. Yeh forget tha' dog, an' yeh forget wha' it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" Haiden shouted in victory. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Harry sat there in shocked silence at the new information. Nicolas Flamel, the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone, was involved? Could the Sorcerer's Stone be what Fluffy was guarding? But, then, why would Albus Dumbledore hide such a dangerous object in a castle full of young students? If someone really wanted that stone, no three-headed dog was going to stop them. Unless Fluffy wasn't the only thing guarding the stone.

* * *

 **KeefaMighty- Oh he will. He will definitely protect his Kitten as best as his Kitten will allow him.**

 **KarenaKitty- I'm happy you love my story. I plan on writing more.**

 **Ari823- Well, I love you too. Hey, doing something on a whim never hurts, I started this on a whim, and see where it got me? I try (and so far succeeding) to up date at least one a day. I hope this Chapter will help keep you sane as you study abroad in South Korea.**

 **Nathalie Shiffer- Yeah, everyone has got to love a protective Draco. Well, Draco's a smart boy, he knows that if he wants Harry as a friend (and possibly more) he needs to accept (rather he wants to or not) that Harry will have friends that Draco might not like. Harry and Severus's relationship will hopefully become one of Father and Son. As for how Harry and Haiden are going to interact with Sirius and Remus, you will just sadly have to wait for the third book.**

 **HowlingRain- Well, I'm glad you found my story and are enjoying it so far, I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **Roxie i do byte- Thank you for that complement. I also love the relationship between Harry and the Weasley Twins.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter thirteen- The Search Begins**

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley Twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that had managed to battled their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

Haiden couldn't wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. The worst of all, or at least in Haiden's opinion, were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I can't wait to show you and your the mansion." Malfoy said, one Potions class, before a look of mock shock appeared on face, "Oops, I forgot. You won't be there. No one wanted to spend their Christmas with you, not even your own brother wanted to stay here with you. How does it feel to know your own brother chose to spend his Winter Holiday with me, and not you?" Haiden, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, grounded his teeth together and forced himself to ignore the smirking boy.

Malfoy had become even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. It was obvious to Haiden that Malfoy was pissed that Slytherin had lost to Gryffindor and was just using Harry to try and hurt him for it. And though it hurt tremendously, Haiden had vowed not to let Malfoy see that it did.

It was true that Harry would be spending all of Winter Holidays with Malfoy and his family while Haiden would be left at the castle, alone. True, Ron would be there with him because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. But Haiden had hoped to be able to spend Christmas with Harry, they had never spent Christmas apart. Haiden knew that it was only because of Malfoy that Harry wouldn't be here, the boy had obviously told his naive brother more lies.

When Haiden left the dungeons at the end of Potions, nearly getting run over by Malfoy- who Haiden had begun to noticed seemed to have begun following Harry around like a puppy-, everyone found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound to them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." Hagrid huffed out.

"Would you mind moving out of the way, some of us have places to be." Malfoy drawled out impatiently before turning to smirk at Ron. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose- that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Ron dived at Malfoy just a Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!" Ron let go of the front Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape." Hagrid said, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid." Snape said silkily. "Five points Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move alone, all of you." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scatter the needle everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get him," Ron said, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him-"

"I hate them both," Haiden said, "Malfoy and Snape."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas." Hagrid said. "Tell yeh wha', come with meh an' see the Great 'All, looks a treat." So Haiden, Ron, and Hermione followed Hagrid and his tree of to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professors Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree- but it in the far corner, would you?" Flitwick asked. The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"'Ow many days you go' lef' until yur 'olidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one." Hermione said. "And that reminds me- Haiden, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh, yeah, you're right." Ron said tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" Hagrid asked, following them out of the hall. "Jus' before the 'olidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working." Haiden told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"Yeh what?" Hagrid asked looking shocked. "Listen 'ere- I've told yeh- drop it. It's nothin' to yeh what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all." Hermione said.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Haiden added. "We must've been through hundreds of book already and we can't fine him anywhere- just give us a hint- Hermione's sure she's read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'." Hagrid said flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then." Ron said and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library. They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, with out Harry's help- and they had tried multiple times but all Harry would do was shake his head and walk away telling them Hermione already knew where to look-, it was very hard to know where to begin; not knowing what Flamel migh have done to get himself in a book. And Hermione had no idea what Harry meant by she knew where to look.

Flamel wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, nor Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then , of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books, thousands of shelves, hundreds of narrow rows. How Harry had memorized where every single book was seemed nearly impossible to Haiden.

Once the trio, Hermione pulled out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Haiden wondered over to the Restricted Section. He was beginning to wonder if Nicolas Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted book, and he knew he'd never get one. Apparently these were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, or Harry. Because, if Hermione was correct, Harry had some how gotten permission form Professor Flitwick to look at any of the books in the Restricted Section at any time he wanted. Which was another reason Haiden had wanted Harry to stay at the castle, so that he could convince Harry to look in the Restricted Section for them.

"What are you looking for, boy?" Madam Prince, the librarian asked him, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Nothing." Haiden said, Madam Prince brandished a feather duster at him.

"You'd better get out, then. Go on- out!" Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Haiden left the library. He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Prince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to. That was another reason they need Harry's help, he was the only other person who could help them. But of course Harry was being drawn into Malfoy's web of lies, Haiden was sure that was the only reason Harry had even defended that bastard Snape.

Haiden waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for weeks since the name had slipped from Hagrid's lips, but as they only had off moments between lessons, and Harry wasn't helping them, it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing . What they really needed, since they didn't have Harry's help, was a nice long search without Madam Prince breathing down their necks.

Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" Hermione asked. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is." Ron said. "It's be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, they're both dentists." Hermione said.

/

Once the holidays started, Ron and Haiden were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork- bread, English muffins, marshmallows- and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.

Ron also started teaching Haiden wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family- in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a draw back at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.

Haiden played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Sen him, we can afford to loose him."

On Christmas Eve, Haiden went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile f packages at the foot of his bed.

"Marry Christmas." Ron said sleepily as Haiden scrambled out of his bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"You too." Haiden said. "Will you look at this? I've go some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" Ron asked, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Haiden's. Haiden picked up the top parcel, it was wrapped in a beautiful Silvery-blue and written on a note attached to it was: 'To Haiden, From Harry. Merry Christmas, sorry I'm not there to celebrate Christmas. I made this in hope that it helps with your search. By they way, it's not a real one.' Haiden opened it and inside it was box that held a beautiful blood red jewel. Haiden pulled it out and looked st it, it looked familiar, but he wasn't sure how a stone could help them.

Shrugging, Haiden dropped the stone back into the box before tossing it aside, going to his next present, not even noticing that the box had fallen to the ground. Haiden picked up a parcel from Hagrid, opening it to find a roughly cut wooden flute. It was obvious that Hagrid had whittled it himself. Haiden blew it- it sounded a bit like an owl.

A second, very small parcel contained a note. 'We received your message and enclosed you Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.' Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.

"That's friendly." Haiden said dryly. Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.

"Weird!" He said, "What a shape! This is money?"

"You can keep it." Haiden said laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid, my aunt and uncle- so who sent these?"

"I think I know who that one's from," Ron said, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel, "my mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and- oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater." Haiden had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge. "Every year she makes us a sweater," Ron moaned, unwrapping his own, "and mine is always maroon."

"That's really nice of her." Haiden said, trying the fudge, which was very tasty. His next present also contained candy- a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. This only left one parcel. Haiden picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped.

"I've heard of those." He said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is- they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Haiden picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Ron said, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is- try it on." Haiden threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. "It is! Look down!" Haiden looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed over to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. "There's a note!" Ron said suddenly. "A note fell out of it."

Haiden pulled off the cloak and snatched the letter out of Ron's hand. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words: 'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you.' There was no signature. Haiden stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak.

"I'd give anything for one of those." Ron breathed out. "Anything. What's the matter."

"Nothing." Haiden said. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father? Would it help him sneak into the Restricted Section?

* * *

 **kirsty21- Thanks, and I will.**

 **KeefaMighty- Harry did tell them.**

 **HowlingRain- Me too, I just keep imagining that most silly 'boy just got kissed by his crush' grin and my day instantly brightens up. They totally would.**

 **Jasper Oh Hell Yes- Maybe, maybe not. We will have to just wait and see.**

 **Sameal Kishi (Guest)- I'm glad you believe my story had some potential. Being friends with the Weasley Twins and Draco can do wonders for shy little boys, but don't worry, shy little Harry isn't gone, he will be back. About the things with the books, you haven't missed anything, I haven't explained or dropped any hints as to why he knows what book Hermione needs, and all I can really say about that it: He doesn't really know how he knows, he just does. It will be explained in later books.**

 **Zero1606- I'm happy you were able to find my story and like my take on 'Harry had a twin' plot.**

 **Daughter of Fuyuki- It makes me happy to hear people love my stories. And here's the next chapter, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter fourteen- Nicolas Flamel**

Harry had the best Christmas he had ever had his entire life. He was very happy he had allowed Draco to talk him into spending Christmas with him instead of with Haiden like he had planned. He had planned to actually help Haiden figure out who Nicolas Flamel was by pointing him in the right direction, because though it was funny watching Haiden and his friends wander around the library lost and confused, it was starting to get on not only his nerves, but also Madam Prince's nerves. But since Harry had decided to stay with Draco, his plan had changed and had spent most of his Winter Holidays making Haiden a replica Sorcerer's Stone, sure it would help him, if not Hermione, remember who Nicolas Flamel was.

When Harry had first gotten to the Malfoy Manor and met Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius had terrified him. If it hadn't been for Draco holding on his arm, Harry was pretty sure he would have ran to the nearest cupboard and hid there for the rest of the holiday. But after getting to know Lucius, he found that he liked the man. He had found out that Lucius, while hard and seemingly uncaring to the outside world, was a very loving a compassionate man to his wife and son. It warmed his heart and made his feel terrible for being frightened of him.

Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman with enchanting storm gray eyes and long, silky blonde hair. The instant that she had seen Harry, according to Draco, she instantly fell in love with his doe-like, emerald green eyes. Narcissa was very smart, funny, witty, and sassy. She was also very pampered, and liked things to be a certain way, and Lucius was happy to let her have things her way.

On Christmas day, during Christmas Breakfast, Harry had been reintroduced to Severus Snape, at the Malfoy Manor, Severus was not a professor, nor was he a Potions Master, he was Uncle Severus, the family friend of the Malfoy's and Draco's Godfather. Severus dropped his mask, allowing himself to smile, laugh, and even joke around. At first Harry wasn't sure out to act around this new, but soon warmed up to him when the man 'stole' him from Draco, according to Draco, and showed him some secret hiding places in the Malfoy garden, where Harry shared with him the fact that Haiden thought he was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, before explaining how he knew about the stone.

After a light Christmas Lunch, five of them opened their presents. Harry got different prank candies from the Weasley Twins and slipped one to Lucius at Draco's and Severus's insistence. Everyone howled in laughter when the man's white hair slowly began to cycle through the colors of a neon rainbow. At his wife's insistence, Lucius got up and began striking ridiculous poses, causing Harry and everyone else to laugh even harder.

Harry had also received a hand-knitted ocean blue, that reminded Harry of his brother's eyes, sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Though, the sweater seemed to disappeared later that night, and after asking Draco what happened to it, who had told him that he had let his house elves handle it, never saw it again. Along with the box of homemade fudge.

From his aunt and uncle he received a Fifty-pence. And was saddened, but not surprised, when he didn't receive anything from his brother.

Draco gave him a beautiful silver necklace that had dragon wrapped around a sleeping kitten. Harry had smiled and gave Draco a small peck on the cheek that made the boy's face explode in red causing the three adults to tease Draco until he had yelled at them to stop.

Harry had sent the Weasley Twins all of his failed attempts at replicating the Sorcerer's Stone, most of which had never turned stone like, knowing the Twins could find some way to incorporate it into a prank or something.

Harry had given Draco a phial of Silvery-blue dust that when thrown into the air showed what the person most desired, even if at the time they didn't realized they desired it. He had accidentally created the dust while trying to make the Sorcerer's Stone replica and just knew Draco would love it.

After the wonderful Christmas he had, Harry find himself back at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room sitting in between Fred and George telling them all about it while watching Ron and Hermione playing chess.

"Did the stone help you find Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked them causing Hermione to look away from the chess board and look at him in confusion.

"What stone?" Hermione asked.

"The stone I made and sent to Haiden to help in the search." Harry said.

"Haiden never showed as the stone you sent him." Hermione said before looking over at Ron. "Has he shown you any stones?"

"Nope." Ron grunted before making a move.

"Oh." Harry muttered and sat in silence for a moment.

"Thank you for your gifts, Harry." George said causing Harry to smile at him.

"You're welcome, I was hoping that they would be useful for a prank or something." Harry told them.

"Oh, I'm sure they will, we're trying to see if one of the powders you sent us will help stabilize our mobile swamp we're trying to-" Fred started but was interrupted by the common room door swinging open and a pissed Haiden stormed in and over to the twins when his angry, ocean blue eyes landed on them.

"Where were you! We had practice today!" Haiden hissed out.

"Wood knew we weren't going to be there. This is our way of letting the reserves get more practice time." The Weasley twins told him, as they threw their arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Well you missed the big announcement." Haiden said stomping over to sit next to Ron.

"What announcement?" Fred asked asked.

"Snape's refereeing." Haiden spit out causing Ron to mess up as he whipped his head around to look at Haiden in shock.

"What? Since when does that slimy bastard ever referee a Quidditch match? You know he's only refereeing so that he can keep you guys from overtaking Slytherin." Ron grumbled.

"Please don't talk about Severus like that." Harry said and Ron glared at him.

"Or what, are you going run to your Slytherin boyfriend?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh don't play dumb, we all know you're dating Draco Malfoy." Ron said.

"I'm not dating Draco." Harry said before looking up at Fred and George. "Am I?"

"No, you're not dating him." George said.

"At least, not until he properly asks you." Fred said.

"What are we going to do?" Haiden asked glaring at the three of them while pulling the attention back on him.

"Don't play." Hermione suggested.

"Say you're ill." Ron chimed in.

"Pretend to break your leg." Hermione threw out.

"Actually break your leg." Ron said.

"Can't," Haiden said glaring at them. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all." At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How had managed to climb through the the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. Harry felt sorry for the boy who must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower. Harry got off the couch and helped the boy up, while undoing the curse, when the boy had fallen on his face, causing everyone to laugh.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as Harry lead Neville to the couch.

"Malfoy." Neville said nervously glancing at Harry. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice it on." Suddenly Harry noticed Haiden smirking and but back the urge roll his eyes.

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville who looked fearfully at Harry. "Report him!" Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble." He mumbled as he continued to glance at Harry.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron said. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that." Neville choked out.

"Neville, look at me." Harry said and Neville's eyes flew over to him. "Now, everyone here knows I'm Draco's friend." He ignored a rude remark muttered under Ron's breath. "And as Draco's friend I believe I have the right to tell you this," Harry placed his hand on Neville's shoulder and watched the boy gulp, "You need to report him." Harry nearly laughed at everyone's shocked looks. "The only reason Draco is walking all over you is because you let him, you need to find away to dig deep into your soul and pull out that Gryffindor courage that the hat must have seen. It placed you in the house of courage for a reason." Neville gave a small squeak at that. "You don't have to start out big, you can start out small, like saying no or something." Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as a Chocolate Frog suddenly hit him in the head.

"My brother's right. You were placed here for a reason. You've just got to find that reason." Haiden said smirking.

"Thanks Harry, Haiden... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?" Neville asked handing Haiden the card. As Neville walked away, Harry watched Haiden glance at the card.

"Dumbledore again." He muttered tossing the card to the ground where Harry instantly snatched it up and turned the card over. "He was the first one I ever-" Harry cut Haiden off by shoving the card into his face, making sure the name Nicolas Flamel was in front of the boy's eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Read." Harry commanded.

"What?" Haiden asked looked at him in shock.

"Read the back of the card." Harry said.

"Why?" Haiden asked.

"Just do it, please." Harry begged and Haiden rolled his eyes while taking the card back from Harry.

"'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel-'." Haiden stopped reading and gasped. Hermione suddenly jumped to her feet looking excited.

"Stay here!" She said before taking off towards the stairs of the girls dormitories. Harry sat back in between Fred and George who were looking lost and confused, but before they could comment on anything, Hermione was back with an enormous old book in her arms. "You were right, Harry, I did know where to look! I just never thought to look in here. I go this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" Ron asked but Hermione told him to be quite as flicked frantically through the pages.

"Haiden, Harry mentioned something about sending you a stone." Hermione said.

"Uh..." Haiden said as he looked to be remembering, "Yeah, I think I remember something like that." Pain shot through Harry, his brother hadn't even remembered his gift.

"Well, go get it. Let me see it!" Hermione ordered and Haiden glared at her. "Now!" Haiden got up and quickly made his way to the boy's dormitories. "Aha!" Hermione cried finally finding what she was looking for. Five minutes later, Haiden came back down holding the stone Harry had made him. "I thought so!" Hermione all but yelled. "Why didn't you show me this when I got back? This could have solved this mystery weeks ago!"

"Why? What is it?" Ron asked.

"This," Hermione said taking the stone from Haiden and showing everyone the beautiful stone, "is the sorcerer's stone."

"Actually, it's just a replica in looks only. I couldn't actually make the real one." Harry said.

"What does it have to do with Nicolas Flamel?" Haiden asked.

"Everything!" Hermione screeched. "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" It was quite obvious that her announcement didn't have the effect she'd expected.

"And that is?" Haiden asked causing Hermione to groan.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look- read that, there." Hermione ordered shoving the book towards Haiden and Ron.

"'The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and sixty-eight)." Ron read out loud.

"See?" Hermione said. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I be he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" Haiden gasped out. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it!"

"Stop accusing Severus of going after the stone!" Harry snapped.

"What?" Haiden asked glaring at him.

"You don't honestly know for sure at Severus is actually after the stone, so stop saying he is! As you've just stated, anyone would want it!" Harry said before getting up and storming out of the room with Fred and George following him.

"What's this about a dog guarding the Sorcerer's Stone?" George asked.

"Nothing! Forget you heard that!" Harry all but screamed afraid for their lives.

"All right. It's forgotten." The Twins said.

"So, you actually made a replica of it?" Fred asked and Harry launched into the details of everything he did, everything he tried, everything that failed.

* * *

 **kisty21- I hope this is soon enough.**

 **XxXxLoveTheGamexXxX- This will sound kind of shitty, but Harry's getting used to it. Harry will definitely know about the map and use it, but the map will unfortunately be going to Haiden.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter fourteen- Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**

It was Easter Holiday and Harry was sitting in the library reading over a Potions book that Severus had dropping in front of him a few days ago with a smile hidden in his eyes when Hermione suddenly sat down next to him, startling him. He looked beside her and noticed Ron and Haiden there with her, looking very disgruntled. Harry tried to go back to reading his Potions book, but the tension in the air was making it hard to concentrate.

"Has Severus stolen the stone yet?" Harry heard himself ask, his eyes widening in shock. Where had that come from? He quickly whipped his shocked look of his face and peaked over the Potions book to see his brother glaring at him.

"No, thankfully he hasn't convinced Quirrell to help him steal the stone." Hermione told him in a whisper. And Harry felt himself give off an almost psychotic laugh, what was going on with him? He watched Haiden and his friends share a confused look. He needed to get away, he made to push away from the table, but his body seemed to have another plan as it slammed the Potions book closed, turned to look at Hermione and rest his head on his hand.

"Oh I have got to hear this story." Harry felt himself a wide, teeth filled grin. "So, tell me, how is st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell going help the mean, old Professor Snape?" The trio shared another look.

"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I think spending all that time with Malfoy has finally gotten to him." Ron said glaring him causing Harry's grin to widen almost painfully.

"Guys, I'm fine." Harry heard himself say calmly, though on the inside he was anything put calm, he had no control over his body. "I just really wanna know how you think Severus is trying to get Quirrell to help him."

"I over heard Snape talking to him." Haiden said and Harry felt himself turn to look at his brother.

"And?" Harry asked. "What did you hear?"

"Well," Haiden started but was interrupted by Ron.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Everyone turned and looked at the giant who shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place and his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin'," Hagrid said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once, "An' what're yeh lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious and Harry felt himself giggle almost insanely. "Yur not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago." Ron said impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St-"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," Haiden said, "about what guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-"

"SHHHH!" Hagrid said again sending Harry's body into another fit of insane giggles. "Listen- come an' see meh later, I'm not promisin' I'll yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'poosed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"

"Bye bye!" Harry's body yelled out causing everyone to look at him. As soon as Harry got control over his body again, he knew he was going to go straight to Professor Flitwick! This was not right! How could his body be moving without his say so? Hagrid shuffled off and the trio snapped their heads to look, or glare in Ron and Haiden's case, at Harry.

"What is up with you!" Haiden hissed out.

"Hmm." Harry's body hummed, "Yeah, that's not as interesting as to why Hagrid was in the Dragon section. Ron, be a doll and go see what the giant was looking at."

"Why should I?" Ron asked and Harry's body looked at Ron with a look that caused the boy to freeze.

"Because you're closer and I told you so." Harry's body said.

"You need to stop hanging around Malfoy, now!" Haiden commanded as Ron shakily got up from the table and walked into the section Hagrid had been in. Harry felt himself glance at his brother before looking around the library as if deep in though, a few images flashed through his mind too quickly for him to get a good look at them.

"Yeah, that conversation wasn't as fun or interesting as this." Harry's body said smiling at his brother who looked at him in confusion.

"What has gotten into you? Have you lost your mind? Have the Weasley Twins slipped something into your food or drink? Why are you acting so strange?" Hermione asked placing her hand on his forehead only to pull it back a second later with a gasp. "You're burning up!" At this point Ron came back with pile of books in his arms and dropped them on the table.

"Hagrid seemed to be looking up stuff about Dragons!" Ron hissed at him.

"Obviously, otherwise he would not have been in the Dragon Section. I want to know what he was looking at." Harry's body said reaching over and snatched one of the book's from the pile. "Hmm." He felt himself hum, "Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Harry, you should really go to the Hospital Wing." Hermione said trying to pull Harry up from his seat, only to have him slap her hand away.

"Hagrid did say he's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him." Harry heard Haiden say.

"Harry, I'm serious! You're burning up! You really need to see Madam Pomfrey! Haiden, he's your brother, make him go to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione started screeching, but no one seemed to hear her.

"But it's against our laws." Ron said. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden- anyway, you can't tame dragon, it's dangerous."

"Oh, I'm sure you could if you tried hard enough." Harry heard him say with a playful smirk.

"I'd like to hear you say that after you've seen the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania." Ron said glaring at him as he felt himself smile at Ron.

"But there aren't wild dragon's in Britain?" Haiden asked.

"Of course there are." Ron said as Harry's body once again slapped Hermione's hand off of him. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So, what's Hagrid up to?" Harry heard himself say as he felt himself shoot up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called after him as he began to quickly make his way though the library, passing a confused Draco, as the trio tried to keep up with him.

"To Hagrid's!" Harry heard himself call back to her.

/

When Harry knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut a few minutes later, everyone was surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before letting them in, and then shut the door quickly behind the. The stifling heat inside the hut made everything spin for Harry, as he felt his body stumble.

"Really, Harry, you should go see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione told him as she helped his body regain it's balance.

"And Draco will take me to see her, once I've seen Norbert." Harry heard him tell her as his body pushed away from her's and began to look around the hut.

"So- yeh wanted to ask meh somethin'?" Hagrid asked Haiden.

"Yes. We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart form Fluffy."

"O' course I can't." Hagrid said as he frowned at all of them. "Number one, I don' know mehself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That's Stone's 'ere fer a good reason. It was almost stolen from Gringotts- I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me 'ow yeh know 'bout Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here." Hermione said in a warm, flattering voice when Harry's body walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked shocked for a moment, almost as if she had had no control over what had come from her mouth, before hiding it behind a smile. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione found herself continuing, Harry's hand was still on her shoulder, "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words as Harry suddenly found himself on the other side of the room from Hermione, as Haiden and Ron beamed at her.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from meh... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout- Professor Flitwick- Professor McGonagall-" Hagrid ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell- an' Dumbledore 'imself did somethin', o' course. 'Ang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Haiden asked in shock.

"Yeah- yer not still on 'bout tha', are yeh? Look, Snape 'elped protect the Stone, he's no' 'bout ter steal it." Harry watched as Haiden and his friends shared a look as he felt his body move closer to the fire.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" Haiden asked anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?" Harry felt something wet trickle down from his nose a second before his hand quickly whipped it away. He wanted to look and see what it had been, but his body was too focused on the black egg that was twitching in the heart of the fire.

"Not a soul know, except meh an' Dumbledore." Hagrid said proudly as Harry felt himself whipping something that had dripped form his nose again.

"Well, that's something," Harry heard Haiden mutter to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, 'Aiden, sorry." Suddenly Harry felt everyone looking in his direction and his body turned to looked over his shoulder to look at Hagrid, causing Hermione to gasp.

"Harry, your nose is bleeding! I told you you should go see Madam Pomfrey!" She screeched flying over to Harry who let her catch him as his body crumbled.

"He's about to hatch." Harry heard himself say and watched as Hagrid flew over to the fire and took the egg from the fire and carried it over to his table. "Help me to the table, I want to see him." Hermione looked like she was about to argue, but a look from his body caused Hermione to help him over to the table.

"That's a Norwegian Ridgeback egg! Where did you get it? It must have cost you a fortune." Ron asked.

"Won it." Hagrid said. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter beh 'onest." Everyone stopped talking with the egg began to shake, deep cracks appearing on the shell. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty, it's shiny wings were huge compared to it's shiny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed sending a couple of sparks flying out of it's snout, catching Hagrid's beard on fire.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured after extinguishing the fire on his beard. He reached out a head to stroke the dragon's head, it snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless 'im, he know's 'is mummy!"

"Hagrid," Hermione said grunting as Harry's body leaned more on her, the energy quickly leaving it, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Harry, nor anyone else, got to hear his answer. Harry saw Hagrid go stone white before his world faded out.

* * *

 **Bookwormy3333- Thank you, I'm glad you like the story so much.**

 **TheOnlyCeeCeeJ- Yeah, sorry about that, I debated rather or not to go with the British version, or the English version. As you can see I went with the English version. I'm glad you are enjoy the story.**

 **Sameal Kishi (Guest) (Chapter 13)- Thank you for pointing that out for me, I have been able to correct that mistake.**


	16. Chapter 16

I apologize for the late update. But I find myself in the middle of moving in with a friend and it is causing my normal hectic free schedule to become nothing but hectic. Here is the last chapter of this book. I hope to have the second book up some time after March 13th, I hope you enjoyed this book.

* * *

 **Forget Me Not**

 **Summary-**

Harry is a quiet boy, that is easily forgettable, sometimes even his own twin brother forgets about him. Dropped off at their relatives, the Dursleys, when they were only one year old, Harry and his twin grew up not knowing what love and friendship were.

 **Chapter sixteen- The Stone**

The dream was back, and it brought friends.

The dreams were always different except for one thing, he was always floating in them. Harry could never truly remember what they had been about, just that he was not alone and he was floating. But there was one that seemed stick with him more than the other, this one had a young girl a little younger than him, with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

Whenever he dreamed of her, they were always in what he assumed was in her room, late at night. She would be some where on the bed, either laying down, sitting right-side up or upside down. And she would talk to him, he never remembered what she said, just that it was to him. All the other people in his dreams never seemed to once look at him, and if they did glance his way, they were always terrified. Yet, this little girl always smiled and spoke to him without fear.

The dream with her in it was the one he longed for, but it was rare.

Along with the new dreams, came his old buddy: Black Outs. He would find himself in one area of the castle, usually with the Twins or Draco, only to blink and find himself alone in another part of the castle three or four hours later. And they were happening more and more as the end of the year drew closer and closer. It made him feel that something horrible was going to happen.

Harry had found himself more than once being questioned by not only his friends but Professor Flitwick and Severus. Severus had even drawn some blood. But nothing came of it. On paper, if his blood work had any say, Harry was physically fine. But if one were to just glance at the paler then normal, sunken eyed, greasy haired boy, it was clear to everyone that the boy was not fine.

Madam Pomfrey, Severus, and a few professors that included Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Quirrell seemed to be constantly arguing, or in Quirrell's case trying to argue, with Dumbledore that Harry needed professional medical treatment. And after every argument, the headmaster would pull him aside, sit him down, ask him a few seemingly pointless questions, have him do a few spells before sending Harry back to his lessons with a clean bill of health. Well okay, not exactly clean, but a bill of heath the said he could continue his lesson normally.

Harry noticed that every professor watched him more than they had once before, just waiting for him to drop and loose control of his magic again. And he couldn't blame them. Even he felt that he might drop at any second. The closer the final exams got, the less energy he seemed to have, and his body made a new friend: Bloody Noses.

But what frightened Harry and Severus more than any of the stuff that started happening to him was when they suddenly stopped. After the final exam, his dream, black outs, and bloody noses suddenly stopped. It was almost like it was a calm before a very bad storm. Severus, who had taken to letting Harry sleep beside him in his bed so that he could keep a close eye on him, began staying up at night. But that didn't seem to stop the storm when it actually happened.

And happened it did.

At first Harry thought he had been dreaming again, though it had a slightly different feeling than any of his other dreams. He still felt like he was floating, everything was in perfect vision, he could see everything clearly even though it was night, yet, everything he looked at seemed a little off and he couldn't figure out why. Nor did his body give him time figure it out.

The second the dream had started, he was sitting up in Severus's bed looking at the man that had passed out in a chair next to him. He blinked and then found himself walking, though he felt as though he was floating, up the school stairs heading towards the Gryffindor tower. Another blink found himself standing in front of the sleeping portrait that hid the entrance of Gryffindor tower. A blink and Harry found himself gliding over a petrified looking Neville laying on the floor of the Gryffindor Common room.

Without a glance at the boy on the floor, Harry found himself moving quite quickly up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He needed to hurry, he didn't have much time. In no time, Harry was coming back down the dormitory stairs and out the portrait hole. The stone he had sent to Haiden in his hand.

A few more blinks found Harry staring into the angry eyes of Fluffy's three pairs of eyes, the heads growling dangerously at him, as if daring him to step through the door way. A glance around the three-headed dog showed a beautiful golden harp, a wave of Harry's hand, and the harp began to play a soft lullaby. A few minutes later, Harry was stepping around a sleeping three-headed dog. How he knew how to put the beast to sleep, he didn't know, nor did he question it, it was, after all, a dream.

Without any hesitation, Harry dropped down the trap door, slowing down until he was hovering over some Devil's Snare. He tilted his head before blinking and suddenly found himself standing under the Devil's Snare. Harry walked down a slopping passage that seemed as bright as day, though, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was pitch black. Harry stopped and tilted head to listen better when the sound of tiny wings caught his attention.

Harry squinted when the brightness of the lit chamber stunned his eyes before they quickly adjusted, Harry actually feeling his pupils closing. He let his eyes roam the chamber, his eyes taking in the many keys flying around and a broom floating in the middle of the chamber. Ignoring the keys and broom, Harry walked over to the only way out, besides the passage he just came from, a door that he seemed to know was locked.

Harry felt himself blink before tilting his head with a almost insane smile. It hadn't worked. But that would not stop him, he would make it through this and to where he was being called to. His grip on the stone he made tightened as he backed up a few steps before his vision was suddenly filled with blacks, dark blues, dark purples, and grays. A second later he found himself on the other of the door standing just on the edge of a huge chessboard.

It was in this room that Harry finally realized he wasn't dreaming.

Harry glided, floated, over the board, stepping over a knocked out Ron that seemed to be stirring. He snarled at the white chessboard pieces when they, he did not have time to play little games. Blinking didn't seem to be working anymore, his little trick with the door before failed. With a low growl, Harry felt his body to spin as fast as he could and jumped, just as he felt Ron open his eyes, and crash through the barrier that was keeping him from passing, and landed on the other side of the board.

As he was about to pass through the next door, it opened and Hermione rushed out, stumbling to a stop when her eyes caught sight of him. A pause. Before a loud scream ripped through her mouth. The terrified sound of it jolted Harry's consciousness fully awake. He heard a curse slip through his lips at that. His body was once again moving on it's own.

An almost animalistic snarl ripped passed his lips that had been pulled back to show his teeth, this caused Hermione to flinch back. Harry's hand raised on it's own and suddenly Hermione and Ron were gone, he some how knew that he had just sent them back to safety. Harry then felt his body continue forward and started to panic before soft words were whispered to him.

 _Don't fight me, just a little longer._

Half of Harry wanted to listen to the soothing voice, but the other half was terrified. Was this voice the cause of everything that had been happening to him all year long? Harry noticed his body jump shakily over a knocked out mountain troll, and through the next door only stopping when black flames stopped

 _Please let me have full control, everyone's lives depend on us getting in there._

That caused Harry to pause. And that paused seemed to be all that th voice needed because with a wave of his arm, the black flame split apart, allowing him pass through the door to see a ring of fire around the edge of the chamber. Harry spotted his brother standing in front of Quirrell, who was facing away from his brother without his purple turban. Harry bit back the urge to be sick. On the back of Quirrell's head was another face, it was chock white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

Harry felt his body suddenly glide to hide behind a pillar as Haiden yelled "NEVER!"

 _Stay here until it is safe to switch the stones._

Harry wanted to argue, wanted to step around the pillar and help his brother face that-that thing on the back of Quirrell's head. But his body would not move. And Harry didn't know if it was because of the voice or the fact that his body was shaking to much. He jumped and nearly bolted for the door when he heard the face on the back of Quirrell's head yell "SEIZE HIM!"

 _Stay. You are safe here._

Harry, finally in full control of his body, slid his body down the pillar and pulled his knees to his chest, hiding his face in his knees. Yes, he had full control of his body, but he feared that if he moved to either help or run, he would be caught and killed.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" The face cried again.

"Master, I cannot hold him- my hands- my hands!" Quirrell cried in pain, Harry shifted and glanced around the pillar and silently gasped in shock when he saw the burnt, raw, red, and shiny hands of Quirrell, who was holding Haiden down to the ground with his knees.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" The face screeched. Harry watched, wide eyed as Quirrell' raised his hand to preform a deadly curse, he gasped as Haiden's hands were suddenly on Quirrell's face.

"AAAARGH!" Quirrell yelled in agony as he rolled off Haiden, his face blistering, too, it seemed that it was at that moment that both Haiden and Harry realized, at the same time, that Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering- Haiden's only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.

Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out when Haiden suddenly jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Haiden off. Harry jumped out from behind the pillar yelling his brother's name as the face screamed for Quirrell to kill Haiden.

Harry screamed in fear as Quirrell finally got away from Haiden, who had fallen to the ground unconscious, and raised a severely burnt arm to strike. A wave of magic flew out of Harry, destroying the ring of fire, and hit Quirrell burning him the rest of the way. Harry crumbled to the ground, shadows swirling in his visions.

 _I shall take over from here._

The voice warned before Harry felt his body start to crawl over to Haiden, at first Harry thought the voice was going to do something to harm his brother now that he was too tired to fight it. But all the voice made him do was dig in his brother's pocket. The second Harry's hand gripped something hard, he blacked out.

\

The next time Harry opened his eyes, everything was in that dream like state, though this time he knew he wasn't dreaming. He felt his body shoot up so that he was sitting crossed legged on the hospital bed, staring into to hard blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, he noticed Severus, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey standing behind him.

"Hello." Harry head himself say with a laugh.

"This is no laughing matter Harry." Dumbledore said and Harry felt his face split into a maniac grin as he grabbed his feet and began to rock back and forth.

"Oh, but isn't it? The stone is safe, Voldemort's plan to gain a body has been pushed back, and everyone important is alive! Shouldn't you be happy about that? No one important died!" Harry's body cried happily.

"Some did die, Harry, Quirrell died." Dumbledore told him and Harry felt himself bust out laughing.

"Did I not just say everyone important?" His eyes flew a bed four or five beds away from him on the opposite side of the room, a bed that held his still unconscious brother. "Haiden's alive, a little bruised, but alive. Isn't that all that matters to you?" Harry watched as Dumbledore's lips thinned in annoyance. "Oh, did I annoy you for hitting the nail on the head?"

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded suddenly raising his wand to Harry and all Harry felt himself do was flop backwards on the bed, his feet still in his hands, with a loud, insane laugh. "Tell me who you are! How did you know about the Stone? What did you do with the real stone?"

"All you need to know is that Stone is in my domain where no one, mortal or not, can ever get to it again. As part of the deal made between me and Nicolas." Harry heard himself say.

"What deal?" Professor Flitwick asked and squeaked when Harry's eyes landed on him.

"I give him the knowledge and ability to create a stone that will lengthen his and his wife's life a couple hundred years more than their life span should have allowed, and the second someone else tries to use the stone, I take all of it away. Never to be used ever again." Harry's body said with a dark smirk.

"Who are you!" Dumbledore demanded and Harry felt his body let go of his feet, press his hands against the mattress, lift his body up so that only his hands were the only thing holding up his body that still had it's legs crossed. A second later, Harry's body some how managed fluidly flip over so that he was now doing a back bend on the bed, only for him to straightened up so that he was now standing at the edge of the mattress, and crouched right in front of Dumbledore.

"Is that a demand? I don't do well with demands." Harry growled out glaring at Dumbledore. "Ask me nicely, and I might give you a hint." Blood started slowly, yet steadily, dripping from Harry's nose.

"Please." Severus suddenly cried out causing everyone to look at him. "I don't care who or what you are right now. Just, please, leave Harry alone. His body can't take much more of you in him." Harry felt his body wipe the blood from his nose and bring it up to his eyes, he felt ill at the amount of blood on his finger.

"You're right." His body said looking back up at Severus. "I shall give you back this Harry."

"Wait? This? As in there is more than one?" Flitwick asked and all Harry's body did was laugh before every thing faded.

/

Something jolted Harry awake again. Words, shouted in a hush whisper. Someone was arguing near his bed. And that alone kept him from opening his eyes or moving.

"No Albus, I refuse to allow you to let the boy go back there!" An angry whisper that sounded like Severus said.

"You have no say in this, Severus my boy." Dumbledore whispered with a sigh.

"The hell I don't. Don't make me and Lucius take you to court over this!" Severus hissed.

"And do what, waste everyone's time and make a fool of yourselves?" Dumbledore asked.

"Waste everyone's time? You call trying to take a boy from an obviously abusive family a waste of time?" Severus nearly screamed.

"There is no proof of abuse." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"No proof? His school letter was addressed to a fucking cupboard! That is proof enough!" Severus actually yelled.

"Severus, my dear boy, calm down." Dumbledore said softly. "We have discussed this more than once. You can try all you like to get Harry away from his relatives. He is needed there, his love for his brother is needed to strengthen the blood wards around the house." A pause sounded, "We will not discuss this any more." Harry heard someone walk away. He nearly jumped when a hand landed on his head.

"I won't give up. I will find away to get you away from that family." Severus whispered before kissing his forehead and walking away. Once Harry was sure he was alone, he opened his eyes and let a tear fall from them. So he was only a shield for his brother, someone to help protect him from any evil that wanted his brother dead, even if it caused himself pain?

* * *

 **kirsty21 (Chapter 14)- I believe my late update is our answer lol**

 **Nathalie Shiffer- Many things are happening to our poor Harry, but all will be explained as the series continues.**

 **mei101- This chapter is for my faithful followers.**

 **kirsty (Chapter 15)- Many, many strange, wondrous, and sometime scary things.**

 **deaffairy25- It pleases me to know that you love the story. As for your question, you will just have to wait and see.**

 **AliceCullen3- And I love you!**

 **Abeham (Guest) - Wellcome back! I thought it would make him more adorable to not know if he was actually dating Draco or not. And that was all on purpose. Severus would fins a cure, if there is actually something to cure. That stone Harry made, was actually more important that he realized. Yes, Haiden's behavior is not a pleasant one to write, but it must be done. I'm glad you like it.**


	17. Important AN

**I have been getting review to update this story and asking why I 'abandoned it' I would like to tell everyone that this story is not abandon it is just the first one. The Sequel to it (Keep Me In Your Memory) is up and I am still working on it. I have taken a small break from it yes, to focus on some other stories, but I _will_ be going back to it. I have not forgotten about it nor have I abandoned it. Please be patient.**


	18. Not a chapter

This is not a chapter but an Author's note. If you wish to talk to me about my series please find me on discord. My name is MyariRose #1920 and my channel is #you_will_remember_me_1


End file.
